Everything Sucks
by tossinamoment
Summary: Jude wanted someone who could bring the gang back together. He got more than he wanted when Milo Wilmott showed up. Warning: Language and Content not suitable for younger audiences. Serious.
1. More Than He Bargained For

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: Due to a lack of updated fanfics in the 6teen section, I have decided to make up for their shortcomings. Same old, I don't own 6teen.

Chapter 1: More Than Bargained For

"How can you be so stupid?" Jen said, throwing Jude's lemon slushie at Wyatt.

"No, lemon!" Jude cried in terror, as it barely missed Wyatt.

It wasn't the first time Jude lost his slushie to a fight. It was the fourth time this week, and he was getting tired of it. Everyone was so aggressive all of a sudden instead of their normal selves. Even Nikki and Jonesy's fighting was getting out of hand.

"It's not my fault someone can't properly stack football equipment already in boxes" Wyatt shouted at Jen.

"Take it back coffee hippie or I'm gonna…" Jen began.

That was, until Ron the security guard stepped in.

"You kids, stop it with this intolerable use of violent behavior, because I'd hate to get violent" he said, wielding his baton. Everyone fell dead silent at this point, until Jen spoke up.

"I'm outta here" she said, walking off, Wyatt following suit in the opposite direction. The only ones left were Jude and Caitlin.

Jude looked at Caitlin with concern.

"Dudette, this is going to break up our group!" he said.

"I know Jude" she said, putting her head on the table," I just don't know how to stop it".

"Everyone keeps freaking out over stupid things, like how Wyatt was sitting where Jen usually sits, and stuff like that" Jude said, wanting his slushie back.

"Maybe they just need to hook up with someone, or find someone to vent their problems to" Caitlin said, getting up from her chair.

Jude knew that all too well, only problem was, he wanted to hook up with only one person; Jen. But the way she was acting right now, he didn't know if it'd be the right time.

"You're probably right" he said, looking up at the ceiling as Caitlin left. She said her goodbyes and went on her way.

Jude looked back at the Big Squeeze.

"_Man"_ He thought, _"I wish someone could help the group get back together"_.

Meanwhile, outside of the mall, a guy named Milo got out of his rusted out old van, which he so rightfully named "The Rusty Pile Of ", having the rest of the name cut off by a patch of rust.

He looked at his letter he got from his boss.

"_What kind of a fast-food joint is "The Weinerschnitzel_"? he thought, scratching his head while walking towards the mall, "_people are going to be making dick jokes about me all the time_".

He walked inside the building, and took a look around.

"Damn" he said, "this mall's bigger than my hometown, and I know nobody here"

As he continued, he saw a blonde haired skater by what looked like a giant lemon. Since he had no sense of direction inside, he decided asking for directions would be the best idea.

"Excuse me" he said, grabbing Jude's attention, "do you know where the "Weinerschnitzel" is?"

Jude looked at him with a look of surprise.

"You're the dude working at the Weinerschnitzel? The new German sausage fast food place? Dude, no offence, but people are going to be making dick jokes about you" Jude said laughing.

"I know" Milo said, looking for it. He found it far too easily.

It appeared to be a giant inflated condom in between a bun, covered with mustard and ketchup.

"My god" Milo said, looking on in horror at his workplace.

"By the way dude, I'm Jude" Jude said, sticking his hand out.

"Milo Wilmott" he replied, shaking his hand.

Milo walked over and had a closer look at it.

"This sucks, I get a workplace that is only suitable for kids eighteen and older and I know nobody here" Milo said, going into the booth.

"You know me" Jude said.

"Touché" Milo said, digging through boxes inside. To his horror, he found the workplace uniform.

He held up what appeared to be a giant rubber glove with a hole for the face. Jude looked at it like he was solving a math problem. Milo looked it over closely.

"Screw this, I'll just wear a nametag" he said, throwing the costume back in the box. He then pulled out the benefits sheet.

"Look at this" he said, unrolling it onto the table, "I get 9.95/hour, and car insurance. Why the hell do I need car insurance, I own a rusty piece of broken down sh-"

Before Milo could finish, Nikki interrupted and walked over.

"Hey Jude. Who's this loser?" she said, looking at Milo.

"He's cool Nikki relax" Jude said, Milo not feeling very comfortable at the fact that someone just called him a loser. He had big square glasses, but that didn't matter.

"It's not my fault those crazy Germans make phallic shaped restaurants" he said in a defensive tone.

Nikki laughed at his response.

"He is funny though, so I guess he's cool" she said, taking a seat. She sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Jude said.

"Nothing really" Nikki began, "it's just those damn clones at the Khaki Barn always harassing me. Now it's starting to get to me".

"Damn" Jude said, "I wish there was something we could do to get back at them for you".

"I've tried" Nikki replied, "But nothings worked so far. I might as well just bear through it. It can't get that bad".

Milo looked at his watch. His "familiarization time" was up, and he was eager to leave.

"I'm outta here, anyone want a ride?" he said.

"Sure" Jude said, "Nikki, you in?"

"I dunno, I might just wait for my parents to pick me up" she said. Then the clones walked by.

"Hey Nikki, nice hair. Too bad you got ink all over it, and got it caught in a blender!"

She looked at Milo.

"Okay, I change my mind. Let's go" she said.

As they made it to Milo's van, they saw a car that Nikki recognized.

"That's their car!" Nikki said, "We should go graffiti it!"

Just then, Milo had a genius idea.

"Why graffiti it" Milo said, starting up his van, "When we can total it?"

Jude and Nikki didn't quite understand him, until he backed up the van into the front of the convertible, smashing the front window. He kept pushing the car, until it broke through a railing, and rolled down a small hill into a ditch. He drove back to Jude and Nikki, urging them to get inside. They were shocked at what he just did.

"Dude, their car is toast!" Jude said, high-fiving Milo.

"I'm impressed, that was good work, erm-" she said, stumbling because she didn't know his name.

"It's Milo, Milo Wilmott" he said, driving towards the front door, where the clones were coming out.

He stopped in front of them.

"What do you want nerd?" one of them asked.

"Nothing much" he began, "Except the fact that some dude in a blue pickup just totaled your car and pushed it down the hill".

At this point, they started freaking out, and ran to the broken railing screaming.

"Just thought you might like to know that!" Milo yelled out the window, and drove away.

"Jesus Milo, how are you going to explain this to your parents?" Nikki said, looking at the back of the van.

"What my parents don't know can't hurt them" he said, holding up the Weinerschnitzel's benefits sheet. "Thank goodness I get car insurance".

"Very sneaky dude" Jude said as Milo took them home.


	2. Welcome To The Weinerschnitzel

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I'm gonna get this thing done. I promise. Also, if you haven't noticed, Milo and the entire story is influenced by the bad "The Descendents". Get one of their albums, they rock. Same old story, I don't own 6teen or the descendents.

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Weinerschnitzel, Can I Take Your Order Please?

Jen was at home, laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Wyatt" she said, rolling over onto her side, "But I'm just so frustrated over relationships, everyone's hooking up but me. If I could only work up the courage to talk to Jude".

Her phone rang. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey bra" Jude answered.

"Great" Jen thought, "Just who I want to talk to right now"

"Hey Jude" she answered in a depressed tone.

"Everything alright bra?" he asked.

"Yeah Jude, everything's fine…" she answered.

"Me and Nikki met this cool dude, and he totally trashed Crissy, Kristen and Kirsten's car!" he said excitingly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, not so much trashed, as just broke it through the guard rail and pushed it

down a hill into a ditch, but he smashed the front window!" he said.

"So when do I get to meet him?" she asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, but he's the dude working at the new restaurant!"

"The Weinerschnitzel?" Jen asked, surprised, "People are going to be making dick jokes about him".

"He said something about knowing about that already" Jude said. "Anyway bra, I gotta fly"

"Jude, wait" Jen said.

"Yeah?"

"Er, nothing, sorry about that" She said, hanging up on him.

She fell back onto her bed, looking at the ceiling again.

"Damnit Jen" she said, "Everything's not alright, you need to tell him!"

She closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

It was Eight O'clock as Milo opened the Weinerschnitzel.

"Why do we need to open an hour earlier than the rest of the mall" Milo asked as he opened up the booth, "It's not like we're trying to catch the super rush of customers or anything. I mean, we're the only store open".

He looked over, and saw a coffee shop open at the other end of the mall.

"I wonder if they're run by crazy Germans too" Milo thought, walking over to buy himself a coffee.

"I need the most potent coffee you can make" Milo said, sliding a five onto the table. Wyatt looked up from the coffee machine.

"You're Milo aren't you?" Wyatt answered as he made his coffee.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he said, getting his coffee from Wyatt.

"Jude told me about you. You're the poor guy that has to work at the Weinerschnitzel" Wyatt said as he turned to him.

"Poor guy doesn't even begin to explain my problems man" Milo said, "The booth looks like a giant sex toy"

"Yeah, I bet people make a lot of dick jokes about you" Wyatt said.

"Why does everyone say that?" Milo thought as he drank his coffee.

As Milo headed back to the Weinerschnitzel, he ran into Jude and Jen.

"Hey, you're Milo right?" Jen said.

"Yep" He said, finishing the last of his coffee.

"Do people make a lot of-"

"Dick jokes about me because I work at the Weinerschnitzel?" Milo said, finishing her question, "Yeah."

"Tough" she said.

"Hey dude" Jude said, "You can hang out with us by the Big Squeeze today! Can he Jen?"

"Sure, let the rest of the gang get to know him better" Jen said as she walked away.

First thing Milo noticed was Jude staring at Jen's "caboose" he knew he had to interrupt him somehow.

"Yeah, I think she's hot too" Milo said.

"What, dude!" Jude said in disgust.

"Come on man, it's not rocket science, you're aching for her" Milo answered.

Jude went silent for a moment.

"Wow dude, you've been here one day and you figured out what I've been hiding from my friends" Jude replied, "But you won't tell them, will you?"

"Relax Jude, I want to help you out" Milo said.

At this point, Jude burst out laughing.

"No offence dude, but what do you know about dating, or talking to girls" he said, laughing.

"Well, if I'm able to get a girlfriend and talk to people good, that's usually a sign. You haven't even made a move on her yet!" Milo answered.

Jude looked at him.

"Touché" Jude said, "So what do you recommend I should do?"

"First off, you have to do something really nice that she'll completely fall for you for" Milo said, "Like saving a puppy dog or something"

"I could make a stickit and name it after her!" Jude said.

Milo stared at Jude.

"You are trying to get her to notice you, right?" he replied, patting Jude on the back, "If you come up with anymore bright ideas, I'm at the Weinerschnitzel"

Jude was standing in the middle of the mall now, looking confused.

"What's wrong with stickits? THEY'RE DELICIOUS!" he screamed. Everyone within one hundred feet stared at him like he was crazy

Later on, Jonesy walked up to the Weinerschnitzel. But before he could even manage a word, Milo interrupted him.

"Let me guess" Milo said, "You're Jonesy, you're going to ask if people make dick jokes about me. The answer is yes, and secondly, you can't get a job here"

"But how?" Jonesy asked, stunned.

"Nikki gave me fair warning last night" Milo said, sorting through a box of sausage buns.

Jonesy turned around, still stunned and walked away.

Meanwhile at the lemon, the group was talking about Milo.

"He seems pretty cool" Nikki said, Jonesy trying to cozy up to her. She replied by punching his shoulder.

"But what if he's faking it? He could be a really evil guy!" Jonesy said.

"You're just saying that because you didn't get a job from him" Nikki replied.

"No!...Maybe…Yeah" Jonesy said, hanging his head.

"Dudes" Jude said, "He totaled the clone's car. In my books, he has proven himself to not be an evil person, and to be 'cool'" .

Everyone started leaving for their jobs, but as Jude walked away, he overheard Caitlin talking to Jen.

"He kinda looks cute" she said, "Maybe under those big glasses there's a hot guy!"

"Maybe Caitlin" Jen said, "Feel free to find out for yourself"

Jude smiled. He knew that Milo was a good addition to the group. He just had no idea what was in store for them.


	3. That's Not How Rats Do It

Everything Sucks

Author's Notes: No new news, just the same old stuff, I don't own 6teen or the descendents.

Chapter 3: That's Not How Rats Do It

Milo was tapping his watch impatiently, waiting for it to hit lunchtime so he could hang with 'the gang'. The watch struck eleven, and he bolted from the Weinerschnitzel. Luckily for him, the lemon was only a short distance away. He arrived to hear the group talking about Wyatt, who was over at the music store.

"Poor guy, we need to hook him up with Serena again" Caitlin said, "They make such a cute couple".

"He bombed big time" Nikki said, "Why not just hook him up with someone else".

"Why can't we just leave Wyatt and concentrate on ourselves?" Jude asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"I mean, what can we do to help Wyatt?" Jude said, stumbling after his last words.

"We could set them up on a blind date" Jen said, "Or put them together for awhile in 'romantic' settings".

"Or" Milo began, sitting down, "We could just somehow get them together in a box, roughly three feet by three feet by seven feet. Not a lot of room, but enough for some 'action' parsay. Then, when they're in the box, we shake it up until they fall in love"

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard" Nikki said frowning at him.

"It's an awesome idea! I saw it on Discovery Channel, it's how rats do it" Milo said defensively.

"But dude that's not how rats do it" Jude said.

"Yes it is!" Milo said, "I did not stand through David Suzuki running around with no pants on for three hours just to be told off!"

"It doesn't matter" Jen said, "Because we won't be able to- wait, you watched David Suzuki with no pants?"

"The Nature of Things" Milo answered, "unfortunately, it was HIS things".

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"So any other ideas guys?" Jonesy asked.

"About what?" Wyatt interrupted. Looked like the brainstorming group was over for now.

"Nothing Wyatt, just what we-uh, should be doing this weekend" Jonesy stuttered.

"Why not go to the carnival?" Wyatt said, "Then I could take Serena, and I might be able to win her back, and then we'll be a happy couple again!".

"And Unicorns and rainbows will magically appear from a pot of gold" Milo murmured. But just then, he was struck by a brilliant idea. A giant smile crept over his face, similar to the Grinch in 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas'.

"Hey" Milo thought, "I can kill two birds with one stone. I'll help Jude and Wyatt at the same time. Hey, while I'm at it, I can take a shot at Nikki and Jonesy as well. They look like they're compatible".

He started fumbling with his hands in an evil manner, as you would see villans in old movies do.

"So Milo" Jen asked, "where'd you come from?".

"Toronto" Milo answered, "I'm here to earn money for university".

"So you go to a completely different city to do it?" Jonesy asked, "Toronto's in a totally different province!"

"And there's some conflicting issues with family out there…" Milo said trailing off, "easier for me to work in another city".

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Caitlin asked.

"Had" Milo said, "but when I left for here I lost a lot of stuff, including her. No calls, no e-mails, no contact. She cut herself off from me, and now I wonder if it was such a good decision to move".

At this point, Caitlin was breaking into tears.

"That's,(sniff) ,that's so sad" she said, wiping her eyes.

"And now I have a job at this mall at a food place called the Weinerschnitzel. Just my luck, eh?" he finished.

Caitlin started crying into Jude's shirt.

"Right…" he said, pushing her away.

"So are all your questions answered?" Milo asked.

"Just one more" Nikki said, eyeing him down, "Are you hooking up with anyone in the mall?"

"How can I hook up when I don't even know anyone besides you guys?" Milo said, "Besides, who'd want to hook up with a guy like me? I've got these big glasses, I work a crappy job for barely enough money, and I've got a crappy vehicle".

Milo's watch beeped.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to work, those hot dogs aren't going to serve themselves you know" he said, walking away.

Caitlin was drying her eyes as the rest of the group started breaking off.

"What a poor guy" she said to Jen.

"Poor as in no money, or poor as in no luck" she asked.

"Both!" Caitlin said, "He needs someone to treat him like he's cared for"

"And who do you have in mind for this?" Jen asked, drinking her lemon smoothie.

"Me" Caitlin replied.

Jen almost choked on her drink.

"You!" Jen said, "You're the last person I'd think of. Are you kidding me?"

"But I'm such a nice person!"

"Yeah, and you're also extremely self-conscious" Jen said, "Besides, what on Earth attracts you to that guy? No offence, but he's kinda nerdy"

"He looks nerdy, but behind those huge glasses is someone hot" Caitlin said, going into a fantasy.

Jen slowly got up, and moving backwards, walked away from Caitlin.

Meanwhile, Milo was taking unnecessary abuse from Wayne.

"This sausage sucks" Wayne said, "why can't you make a better Weinerschatzie-whatever they're called?"

"Well you see Wayne" Milo began, leaning on the counter, "I don't give half a shit about how I make the food. Just as long as I make it to expectation, and I sell it, that's all they and I care about".

He took Wayne's hotdog and shoved it in his mouth.

"So eat it!" he said, with Wayne choking on his own food and sarcastic comments.

Ron somehow caught wind of the conflict, and went over to break it up.

"You" he said, pointing at Wayne, "the one with the hotdog halfway down his throat and the terrible hairstyle. Be grateful, for that food. I remember in Vietnam, the only food we got was the food we found that the enemy left behind. You don't know how many times, we had to eat stale rice and fish bones. My god, it was the best meal we had in days".

Milo started backing away from the security guard, and went into the back room.

"But then, we had the charlies come after us. Waves of them, they wouldn't stop. Dear lord there was too many of them. We had to leave my best pal behind, damnit Jim WHY!" Ron shouted, then broke into tears, and started bawling on the ground.

Wayne somehow choked down the hotdog and looked at Ron.

"I really shouldn't be smiling right now, but it's not often I get to see a security guard be brought to tears, so I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can" Wayne said smiling, watching Ron bawl his eyes out.

Jude was hanging out by the lemon talking to Caitlin, since the stickit was closed down due to health violations. In fact, everything was wrong with it. Every violation to violate was violated.

Jude was looking off into space when Caitlin grabbed his attention.

"Jude" she asked, "are you taking anyone to the carnival this weekend?"

"Well" he began, "I was thinking about asking J-oh ho ho! You almost got me there!" he said, catching his tongue before saying her name.

Caitlin grew an evil grin on her face.

"Spit it out Jude, you're too far in the hole now" Caitlin said.

Jude sighed.

"Jen" he said, looking at the ground.

Caitlin squealed with glee.

"That's so cute! You should ask her now!" she said, pushing Jude towards the Penalty Box.

"No bra, I can't!" He said, stopping himself, "Milo's gonna help her fall for me!"

"Milo?" she asked, "what does he know about getting girls?"

"I dunno, but he stopped me from naming a stickit after her so he might know a thing or two" he said.

"That's not so much knowing what to do" she said, "as knowing what not to do. Remember Jude, he says he can get people together by putting them together in a box and shaking it up, like we're rats".

"That's not true though!" Jude interrupted, "I looked it up, and rats do it like dogs, except really fast. He might be referring to people doing erotic things, but that's not how rats do it".

Caitlin stared at Jude.

"On second thought, Milo might be smarter than he sounds" she said, going back into the lemon.

"First off Jude, what can we do to get Jen to fall for you?" Caitlin asked.

Jude looked behind him and saw something that caught his eye. He smiled.

"Dudette, I just got the best idea" Jude said.


	4. An Intro To Public Enemy 1

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I'm surprised. My stories more popular than I thought it would be. Let's see how long I can keep this running.

Chapter 4: The Introduction To Public Enemy #1

"Check it out Caitlin" Jude said pointing at Chocoholics Anonymous, "I can attract her by covering myself with little milk chocolate squares!"

"Jude, why would she be attracted to that?" she asked.

"If you manage to gain seven dress sizes on the stuff alone, she'll be falling all over me!" he said, proud of his idea. She punched him in the arm.

"Six and a half, thank you very much" she angrily replied.

Out of the corner of Caitlin's eye, she saw her. The person they hated the most in the entire mall.

Tricia.

"I hate her. I hater her so much!" Caitlin said, as Jude watched the hate fill her eyes.

"Dudette, did you tell Milo about her yet?" he asked.

Caitlin froze.

"No!" she said, frantically trying to phone him. But it was no use, Tricia was already on the way to the Weinerschnitzel. All Caitlin could do was sit and watch. Jude frantically tried to give hand signals to Milo, if he could see.

She walked up to the counter, while Milo was reading a magazine.

"Hey there" she said, looking into his eyes with a hypnotic stare.

"Yeah" he said, "what can I get you?".

She looked at the menu, with a clever smile appearing on her face. She realized the same thing Caitlin had; that Milo wasn't that nerdy, if you catch the drift.

"For starters, your phone number" she said, pulling out a slip of paper.

Milo looked up at her, then looked behind her. He saw Jude giving the hand across the throat signal, which he knew was bad. He just didn't know why.

"Well, for starters, I don't have a pen" Milo answered, "so I can't give it to you"

"Don't worry doll" she replied, pulling a pen out of her bra "I've got one".

Jude's signals were becoming more frantic, and Caitlin's looks of horror meant that Milo had to act fast.

"So" he started, "how much more stuff do you have in there? I knew it wasn't all natural".

That one statement infuriated her, and she slapped him with the five-finger salute. Grabbing her pen, she walked away furious.

"Thanks for coming to the Weinerschnitzel" he shouted for everyone to hear, "but employees are not allowed to engage in inappropriate activities behind the counter while we work!"

The entire food court went into an uproar, as Tricia walked away red-faced. Jude and Caitlin ran over to see what had happened.

"Dude!" Jude said, high-fiving Milo, "that was awesome!"

"Who exactly is she anyway?" Milo asked.

Caitlin got an angry look on her face.

"Tricia, my ex-friend. She'll do anything to destroy my or my friends lives".

"A.K.A the public enemy #1" Jude followed.

"So what'd you say to make her leave that fast?" Caitlin asked.

"I asked how much stuff she had in her bra" Milo answered.

"I knew it wasn't all real!" Jude said as Caitlin burst out laughing.

Caitlin broke the silence.

"Milo" she said, "the cat's out of the bag, I know who Jude's crushing on"

"Who uses crushing anymore?" Milo said.

"I do!" she replied, "and now we need to help Jude get Jen".

"So what are the ideas so far?" Milo asked.

"I'm getting covered in chocolate!" Jude said.

"Every nine year old's dream" Milo replied.

"It's our only idea so far" Caitlin said, "Do you have any?"

"None" Milo said, "I don't know her well enough".

"Well then know her!" Caitlin demanded.

"I can't just know her like that, I need time!" Milo said, recoiling at Caitlin's hostility.

Then, Caitlin's phone went off.

"It's Jen" she said, answering.

Jude and Milo stood and watched impatiently as Caitlin listened to the phone call. Near the end, she gasped, and smiled.

"I didn't know you liked him" she said, "I'll call you back in a bit and we'll talk about what we can do, alright?".

"Bra you're killing us, what'd she say?" Jude asked, hopping like a little child on Christmas Day.

"She needs help figuring out what to do to help make Jude fall for her" Caitlin said, doing her cheery squeal once again. Milo cringed at the high pitched noise.

"Awesome dude and dudette!" Jude said, throwing a fist into the air, "She likes me too!".

"Congrats" Milo said, looking away for a moment. Caitlin caught his disappointed look.

"What's wrong Milo?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" he said, covering it up, "just looking at my watch, looks like I need to go. It's almost nine. Anyone need a ride?"

"No thanks bro" Jude said, "I got my board with me. Me and her are going places".

"I'll take the offer" Caitlin said, "I'd rather not walk home".

Milo and Caitlin said their goodbyes to Jude as he went off. But as soon as they got outside, Milo started freaking out.

"Rust Bucket! NO!" he yelled as he saw his car being smashed by three familiar faces.

"That's for breaking our car before, jerk!" Crissy said as they drove away.

"Break this" Milo said, flipping them the finger.

They drove away laughing as Milo looked at what was left of his van.

"They destroyed it!" Caitlin gasped.

"No, it was already ruined" Milo said, "They just did it in with that last hit".

Milo looked up at Caitlin, then the sky.

"Looks like I'm walking" he said, starting the long journey.

"We're walking" she said, joining up beside him, "I was expecting a ride from you"

"True, but you can just call for a ride" he said, looking over at her.

"Walking's healthier" she replied, smiling.

"Touché" Milo said.

She looked at him as they kept walking.

"What was up with you in the mall? I know that time doesn't get people that disappointed" she said, looking at his face.

He saw a bench.

"It's just everyone's getting together and having a great time being a couple. Meanwhile, I just lost my girlfriend, I'm the 'new' kid and I'm single" he said, sitting down on the bench, "it's just another reminder in life to show me that I'm alone"

Caitlin sat down beside him.

"But Milo, you're not alone" she started, "you've got us as your friends. We're always going to be here for you".

Milo smiled.

"Plus" she said, leaning in closer, "you've got me"

And like a hawk diving down to snatch its prey, Caitlin locked lips with Milo. Meanwhile, he was shocked about what just happened. His eyes were open for the whole thing. She pulled back after and he sat there, shocked.

"Wow" he said, "…wow…"

She smiled.

"See?" she said, grabbing his hand, "You're not alone".

He looked into her eyes.

"Not anymore" he said, and kissed her again.

After the heated exchange, they started walking again, hand in hand. Milo started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Walking's much healthier" he said, imitating her voice.

She laughed, and gave him a light hit on the shoulder.

Under the moonlight, it was a romantic victory for the good guy.

Meanwhile, Jude was facing a big problem, at least in his eyes; what kind of chocolate he was going to use for his plan.

"Black, milk or white" he said, looking at different packs of chocolate bars, "minty, orange or nougat".

His phone went off, and he answered.

"Y'hello?" he answered.

"Get dark chocolate" the voice on the other end said.

"How'd you know mystery man?" Jude said, being a little freaked out.

He heard a banging from the window, and saw Milo with his face pressed up against the glass.

"Dude, that's not funny" he said, looking at him through the glass.

"I know" Milo said, coming into the store, "but I thought you might find it funny".

"So what's on your mind dude" Jude said, eating one of his 'sample' bars.

"Nothing much" Milo said, with a huge grin on his face.

Jude looked at his face. He had seen that grin somewhere before, but where…

When he had his first stickit?

No.

When he saw DragonForce?

No. Too big.

When He saw Jonesy's face after he hooked up with Nikki.

Yes.

Yes!

"Dude" he said, choking on his chocolate, "you got hooked up!"

Milo was taken back.

"Wow, you're good, how'd you know?" he asked.

"I've seen that smile before dude, nobody can fool the mind reader" Jude said smugly.

"But you read my face" Milo replied.

Jude frowned.

"No judgment of my powers!" he said.

The clerk coughed loudly.

"If you two are done" she said, "I'd like to close up".

The two shrugged shoulders, and left.

"So who is it?" Jude asked.

"You're not going to believe this…" Milo began.


	5. In Love This Way

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I'm enjoying writing this. It's fun to see the character's evolve when put in different situations. Sometimes they go ways I wasn't expecting. Secondly, although reviews aren't necessary, they're appreciated. Thirdly, I know I update at weird times, but don't be afraid to give me a heads up, an email or something. Sometimes writing slips my mind. Also, I don't care much for the episodes and who ends up with who; my story means my way! Finally, I own nothing.

Chapter 5: In Love This Way

Milo woke up the next morning feeling great. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, and he missed it. As soon as he got his glasses on, his phone went off. He flipped it open, and answered.

"Ahoy-hoy" Milo said, getting his clothes on and still managing to hold his cell phone.

"Milo, it's Jen" she said on the other end.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he asked, walking over to the mirror to check how he looked.

"Well, I kinda need advice" she said.

"From me?" he asked.

"I heard you were good. At least that's what Caitlin said about you from your little rendezvous last night" she replied.

"I see word gets around pretty fast" Milo chuckled.

"Yeah. Twelve-Thirty Four at night. I'm sleeping and she phones me. Why couldn't you two admit your love during the daytime, you know? When normal people are awake!" she said, sounding irritated.

"Hey, I was sleeping at twelve" Milo said.

"Har har" Jen said sarcastically, "now will you help me or not?"

"I don't know your problem" Milo answered.

"What do you mean you don't know the problem? Caitlin told me everything!" she said.

"I see" Milo answered, turning on the television. He saw Beast Wars.

"Call me later" he said, hanging up the phone so he could tune in on the battle between robotic animals.

"Milo?" Jen asked. Frustrated, she hung up the phone and kicked her backpack.

"I bet people that talk to Dr.Phil don't get hung up on" she answered irritated.

Wyatt was continuously fumbling with his hands. Wyatt thought it was the five cups of coffee he had, but it was the fact that he was nervous. He didn't know if him asking out Serena would go so well.

"Gotta be cool Wyatt" he kept saying to himself, the nervousness becoming more and more severe as he got closer to the record store.

He saw Serena standing at the register, staring off into the abyss.

"Now's my chance!" Wyatt thought, as he went into the store.

He caught Serena's attention as he went into the store.

"Hey Serena" he said, feeling the room getting hotter.

"Hey Wyatt, what's up?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, uh" he started stumbling, feelings beads of sweat rolling down his head, "I, erm"

Luckily, Jonesy was nearby fro support, or so Wyatt thought.

"C-C-Come on W-W-Wyatt, spit it out!" Jonesy yelled.

"Serenawantogowithmetothecarnivalthissaturday" Wyatt said in a quickburst, then falling over shortly after.

Serena looked over the counter at Wyatt laying down on the ground. She laughed at him.

"I'll go" she said, "as long as you aren't as jittery as you are now".

"Really?" Wyatt said, "Yes!".

Wyatt ran out of the store, fists in the air as if he scored the winning goal in a soccer game (or football, depending wherever the heck you're from). Everyone stared as him as he kept running, doing a lap around the mall.

He got back to the Big Squeeze, and everyone was cheering for him.

"Congrats Wyatt" Nikki said, high-fiving him as he sat down.

"Dude" Jude said, "Nice".

"I'm smooth" Wyatt said, pushing his hair back with his hand.

Jonesy came back to the group to.

"That was nice work back there Wyatt" he started, "but next time before you do the victory run, make sure you're not flying low".

"Flying low?" Wyatt asked, then freezing. He then slowly did up his fly.

"So how much coffee did you have?" Nikki asked.

"About five cups" he answered, "an all time low".

"Hey, has anyone noticed where Milo and Caitlin are?" asked Jen.

"Off in their own paradise" Nikki said, slouching down into her chair.

"Paradise is only a man away Nikki" Jonesy responded. Nikki pushed him off his chair.

"When pigs fly" Nikki said, looking away.

Milo and Caitlin finally showed up, holding hands.

"What took you so long?" Jude asked.

"We had some talking to do" Milo said, sitting down.

"Talking" Jen said, narrowing her eyes, "so is that why you hung up on me this morning".

"Maybe" Milo said, looking away.

Jen glared at him.

"Maybe you're trying to hide something" she said.

"Like what? That I have glasses? I have nothing to hide" Milo replied.

"Very funny" Jen said, starting to play Tetris on her phone.

"Anyway" Milo said, "me and Caitlin are heading out for a bit. Feel free to join us".

"Count me in!" Jude said.

"I'll go" Jen added, still playing Tetris.

"I gotta talk to Serena" Wyatt said, leaving.

"Khaki-Crap" Nikki said, cursing to herself as she got up.

Jonesy shrugged his shoulders.

"What she said" he replied, following Nikki.

The group of four left, and Jonesy followed Nikki back to the Khaki Barn.

"So Nikki, who are you taking to the fair?" Jonesy asked.

"Nobody" she said, folding clothes, "I'm going with everyone else".

"You can go with me" he added, moving in closer.

"And why would I want to do that" she asked.

"Because you know you want me" he replied, grabbing her hands.

She looked at him.

"Come on Jonesy" she said, pulling her hands out of his, "we already tried working things out, and we totally screwed up".

"But we screwed up together" Jonesy said, sitting on the counter, "sure we're going to screw up at one time or another. We might forget important dates and whatnot, but the love's there, and isn't the love what relationships are all about?"

Nikki stood their stunned at what Jonesy just said,

"Jonesy, that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say" she answered.

"Well, except for Anna Nicole Smith, she married that old dude for his money clearly" he started.

"Jonesy" she said, pulling him closer, "shut up and kiss me".

The two started passionately making out, and fell behind the counter, away from prying eyes. It went on like this for sometime until one of the clones found them.

"Ew! Get a room Nikki!" Crissy said, screaming all the way to the back room.

"Well guys" Milo said, lying on the grass looking up at the night sky, "that movie sucked. I had high hopes for Adam Sandler, but he screwed up for the last time".

"So let me get this straight" Caitlin began, "he uses a remote-"

"Universal remote"

"A universal remote to go back in time and to go forward in time to watch himself get fat eating twinkies?" Caitlin asked, sounding confused.

"Dude and dudettes, all I can say is that the girl who played his daughter in the future when she's like twenty is not going to have babies that go hungry" Jude chuckled, getting punched in the shoulder by Jen.

"Anyway, me and Caitlin are heading back. You guys okay alone?" Milo asked.

"We'll be fine. Just as long as Jude doesn't do anything to impair my walking abilities" Jen said.

"Haw haw bra, I'm not that dangerous" Jude replied.

The group broke off into pairs, and Jude and Jen started walking away from Milo and Caitlin. The cool night was peaceful, with nobody around.

"Jude" Jen started, "have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend?"

It took Jude less then a second to answer.

"Totally"

"Well, do you have anyone in mind?" she said, moving closer to him.

"And might I ask as to why you're so curious to find out who it is?" Jude asked.

Jen started stumbling with her words.

"Well, uh, I just, y'know, erm-"

Jude stopped her under the streetlight on the quiet street, and looked into her eyes.

"Jen, we've known each other as friends for awhile now, and I think now is the best time" Jude began.

"The best time for what Jude?" Jen asked.

"To tell you how I really feel Jen" Jude said, grabbing hold of her hands.

"Do you mean…"

"Yeah Jen. I love you" he said, holding onto her hands tighter.

"Jude…"

"Yeah Jen?"

She threw her arms around his neck, and the spark of romance ignited the flame of love. Two teens, passionately kissing under the dim streetlight. It was magnificent, until Ron the rent-a-cop stuck his head out the window.

"You damn kids" he started, "I get enough of your crap during the day, I don't need any at night!". He closed his window.

Jude and Jen felt a bit embarrassed.

"So what now?" Jen asked, with her and Jude holding hands.

"I have no idea" Jude said, "I'm just glad to be with you".

Jen then had a smile creep onto her face.

"I know what we can do" she said.

"What are we gonna do?" Jude asked.

Jen just gave Jude a questionable look, and Jude got the message. But before Jude could say anything, Jen covered his mouth with her finger as they slowly walked away, with the night and their romance being young.


	6. Pt 1 Unplanned Events

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: If anyone else felt a bit lost last chapter, you're not alone; I finished it at 1:25 AM Eastern Time (Ontario). I felt tired, and hate to leave people hanging. But looking back, I should've left you guys hanging; more anticipation for the next chapter then. Anyway, same as before, no ownership of anything, so enjoy already! One ore thing, I got the lines on the document working! descendents:1, Microsoft Word:0!

Chapter 6: Unplanned Events Pt.1

Milo and Caitlin kept walking after breaking off from Jen and Jude. The cool evening with a light breeze was calming for the couple.

"You think they're getting together anytime soon?" Milo asked.

"Who?" Caitlin replied.

"Jen and Jude" Milo began, "It's like watching a romance novel unfold in real life, and I'm just waiting for the next chapter. But I'm scared to see what it'll be. Will they get together, will they break apart even further, or will they even be involved in a freak accident of some sort".

Caitlin looked at Milo.

"You've got to stop watching 'General Hospital' Milo" Caitlin said, "It's making you insane".

Milo laughed.

"Very true" he said, walking closer to Caitlin, cozying up to her.

"All I can say" Caitlin said, "is that I can't see anything big happening until tomorrow afternoon".

"Oh yes" Milo said, growing an evil expression, "tomorrow the plan falls into place".

"What plan?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh, Nothing!" he said, looking the other way.

In his spare time, Milo (with the help of Jude and several carnies) constructed a large box attached to a shaking platform as part of Milo's perfect scheme. He was determined to prove Nikki and everyone else wrong.

"So, nothing between Jude & Jen until the carnival?" Milo asked.

"Not a single thing" Caitlin said, holding onto Milo's hand, "I bet they only said goodnight to each other after leaving us".

* * *

Jude woke up the next morning, wondering what happened the night before. He remembered kissing Jen, coming back to her house, and… 

"Dude!" he said, looking over to see Jen beside him in bed.

Jen rolled over, looked at Jude, and smiled..

"Hey there Jude" she said, smiling at him.

"Uh Jen, what happened last night?" Jude asked, "I remember us kissing at the lamppost on the street, then we went home and…"

Jude's eyes went as wide open as Bubbles' eyes from the Trailer Park Boys.

"We-totally did it?" Jude asked.

Jen smiled, moving closer to Jude.

"Oh yeah" she said, "it was amazing".

Something clicked inside Jude's head that everything wasn't okay.

"Damit Jen" he said, getting out of bed & getting his clothes on, "it's 11:37!"

"So?" she asked.

"Who are supposed to meet at 12?" he asked.

Jen's face went blank as her eyes widened.

"I'll call them" she said.

"To what?" he asked.

"Pick us up? We'll just say we met earlier this morning. No problems, and no suspicion" she said, dialing his number.

Jude looked at Jen, thinking of something.

"Yeah, Caitlin? It's-" Jen started, before Jude took the phone.

"Jude. Yeah, we're kinda running late. Yep, get him to drop by in two hours, alright? Thanks" he said, hanging up the phone.

"Why did you make them come later now?" she asked, getting up with the blanket wrapped around her.

Jude turned around and looked at Jen.

"I thought I could spend some personal time with my new girlfriend" Jude said.

Jen dropped the blanket.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, pushing Jude into the washroom. Due to the rating of this story, the nature of their encounter cannot be described. Let's just say, getting clean was never more fun.

Two Hours Later…

"How is it so difficult to find her damn house" Milo said, trying to follow Caitlin's directions that she wrote down on a napkin.

"Why did you buy another crappy van?" she asked.

"One, I could afford it, two, my work insurance covers it, and three, it reminds me of my old van".

"Because the memories of an unreliable vehicle are the most important" she said, looking away.

"Here it is!" he said, stopping the van.

They both got out and went to the front door. After ringing the doorbell, Milo became impatient.

"Valuable time that could be spent on the Ferris wheel is being wasted waiting for these guys". He said, grabbing the door knob, "I'm going in".

"Milo, I don't think that's such a good idea" Caitlin began, with Milo interrupted her.

"Oh come one. It's not like we're stumbling in on anything" Milo answered as he opened the door.

Unfortunately, they did.

"What the fk!" Jen said, covering herself as Jude screamed, taking off his cowboy hat and covered his "junk".

"What in the hell?" Milo said, "Are you dressed up like a cowboy? And why do you look like Wonder Women with parts of the suit missing?".

Caitlin was covering her eyes, and kicked Milo so he would cover his too.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking!" Jen said, wrapping a blanket around her.

Caitlin started smiling while she covered her eyes.

"What's so funny bra?" Jude said, trying to hide behind the couch.

"It's cute" she said, "That you two got together. Even if we found you..doing…erm…"

"Sex, Caitlin" Milo interrupted, "They were having sex. Just say it already. You treat it like it's taboo to say".

"Oh contraire dude" Jude said, "We were merely partaking in the sexual act of bondage using a variety of modified children's cos-".

Jen kicked him in the leg.

"Not a word of this gets out to anyone" Jen said through gritted teeth, "Especially the rest of the group".

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" Milo started, "It's not like nobody takes part in a little bondage every now and again".

"Milo" Caitlin whispered, "we don't do bondage!".

"I know" he whispered back, "I'm just trying to make the situation less awkward. I don't feel very comfortable after seeing Jude's tool and Jen's rack".

Jen looked at Milo and Caitlin, both covering their eyes.

"Why are you still here? Get out!" she yelled.

"Fine, we'll be outside waiting" Milo said, closing the door behind them, "Just remember: you guys called us".

They closed the door and went back inside the van. The two shared an awkward moment, until Milo broke the silence.

"My god" he said, "What kind of magic bra does Jen wear, that had to be size 36 C breasts at least".

"Milo!" Caitlin said, horrified.

"What? And you weren't looking at Jude?" Milo asked.

Caitlin looked at the ground.

"We both feel inadequately sized after that encounter, alright?" Milo said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Caitlin looked up and laughed.

"Very true, and also remember that bigger isn't always better" she said.

The van went quiet again, until Milo broke the silence, once again.

"So Caitlin" Milo began, "Do you wear any magic bras that I'm not aware of?"

* * *

Jonesy and Nikki were on their way to pick up Serena and Wyatt. Their heated exchange behind the counter prompted the clones to suspend Nikki from working, seeing as how firing her would kill their customer flow. 

"So Romeo" Nikki asked, "When are we getting together again for some personal time?"

"I was thinking later tonight after our fun at the carnival" Jonesy said, "Since you insist on not doing anything there".

"I can't stand those carnies" she said, "dirty, greasy slimey carnies with no teeth".

"Or hair" Jonesy added.

"Or brains" Nikki finished.

"That's why they work at the carnival" Jonesy said, pulling up in front of Wyatt's house.

* * *

Milo's van was dead silent as they drove towards the carnival to meet up with Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt and Serena. Everyone looked out their window, ignoring contact with each other after their 'awakening' experience. 

"So Caitlin" Milo began, "ever hea-".

"Not another Wonder Woman or superhero joke Milo" Jen said, "or it's your family jewels, got it?"

The van went silent again.

Milo looked out his side window as they drove down a long stretch of road. He looked into his mirror looking at Jen and Jude, and smiled.

"Milo…" Jen started, "don't even think about it".

"Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman, all the worlds waiting for you and the power you possess" Milo said, beginning to sing the lyrics to the Wonder Woman cartoon as he watched Jen become madder, "In your satin tights, fighting for your rights, and the old red, white and blue!".


	7. Pt 2 Shattered Milo

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: Apologies to anyone who reads this story, but I was gone for about four or five days. Everyone needs a vacation, right? Remember guys, I own nothing. So Enjoy already!

Chapter 7: Part 2: Shattered Milo

(Dun dun dun…)

Milo's van pulled up to the carnival, with everyone inside anxious to begin the festivities. Milo's door opened, and he fell out, clutching his nether region in agonizing pain.

"You had it coming Milo" Jen said, looking at him curled up on the ground, "Too many warnings".

"I didn't think you were serious!" Milo said, struggling to get up and walk over to the nearest sno-cone vendor for ice. Caitlin walked over to help him.

Before Jude could make a quick comment, Jen turned to Jude, and gave him a look of sheer evil. His mouth shut faster than a bear trap.

The girls kept waking, trying to meet up with the others, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Milo and Jude were at the sidelines.

"Jude" Milo said, holding a bag of ice to his crotch, "Operation:Box has started".

"Operation Box?" Jude asked.

"Yes, the one where I make them fall in love like rats" Milo said, turning to see Jude trying to catch a fly, "However you have the attention span of a rat".

"What about rats?" he asked.

Milo shook his head.

"Never mind Jude" he said, walking over towards the trap.

Milo's idea was very simple: get the group into a box which is mounted onto a shaking platform. After they're in the box, a switch is triggered and the platform shakes the box, and they all fall in love. The Idea seemed fairly simple, until Milo saw the box was missing.

"Bloody carnies" he said, looking around, trying to think of a back-up plan.

He looked over to the washrooms.

"I guess a portapotty will do" he said, signaling Jude to come over and help him. The two managed to pick it up, and put it on the platform.

"Dude, do you think they'll fall for this?" Jude asked.

"Possibly" Milo said, "All we can do now is wait…And go on the Tilt-A-Whirl!"

* * *

"Caitlin" Jen asked as they kept walking, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Well you don't give much choice there, do you?" Caitlin said, stopping at the line for the roller coaster.

"Do you think me and Jude are going a bit too fast for each other?" she asked, moving forward.

"It all depends on what you define as going fast" Caitlin answered, "We found you guys dressed up in costumes doing the nasty".

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Jen remarked defensively, sitting down in her roller coaster seat.

"Exactly" Caitlin continued, "If you think it's alright, then it is. But to other people, it would be going way too far. But are you going to listen to what other people say about your private activities?"

Jen looked over at Caitlin as the roller coaster climbed upwards.

"You're right" Jen said, "I don't care what other people think, I'm going to have kinky moments with whoever I want!".

Everyone on the roller coaster looked at her as it teetered at the top.

"Just because you don't care what others think "Caitlin said, "Doesn't mean we want to hear it".

The roller coaster went over the top, and the two girls went screaming down with it.

* * *

Milo was waiting impatiently, wondering where his friends were. They had to fall for his cunning trap sooner or later, wouldn't they? He decided to go looking for them, taking off with a running start.

"Why does it have o be so hard to get everyone together?" Milo said to himself, turning a corner to Nikki and Jonesy getting on a ride holding hands.

"Well, my work is easier now" he said, running off towards the Love Tunnel, "Now it's just Wyatt and-".

Milo cut himself off as he saw Wyatt helping Serena into one of the floating swan boats.

"-Serena" he finished, sitting down on a bench, looking at the ground. It wasn't long before Caitlin saw him looking glumly at the ground.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"All my hard work to get everyone together was a waste" he said, looking up at her, "now what am I gonna do?"

"For starters" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "You're taking me on the Ferris Wheel"

"You know me too well" he said smiling as they walked over and got onto the Ferris Wheel.

"Actually, not as well as you'd think" she said, getting comfortable in her seat, "What was your life like before you moved here?"

Milo looked away.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked as they went up.

She nodded .

"It sucked, big time" he started, a great look of depression growing on his face.

"I had the perfect family, me and my sister, and my loving parents. At least up until ten years ago. Then, my dad ran out on us, and everything went downhill. My mom started drinking heavily, and my sister and I were left to earn to survive. Then, three years ago, my sister left us to make a living in San Diego. We still keep in touch, but not as much as I wish we would. Finally, two years ago, my mom went into a drunken rage, and I decided I had enough. I saved what I had, and left for here. I figured anywhere but there would be good, not that anyone would mind if I left.

He started tearing up, and looked away from Caitlin.

"You're lucky, knowing you have loving parents. Not once did my mom or dad say they loved me. Not fucking once".

He looked up at her, as she put a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"Milo" Caitlin started, "I know I'm not going to know how bad it feels to not be recognized by your parents. But you have to know that other people out there love you. Your sister loves you-"

She pulled him closer.

"-and so do I"

She gave him a light peck on the lips. His distraught look disappeared in the blink of an eye, as a large smile took its place.

"Thanks Caitlin" he said, hugging her, "You know me all too well".

"Now I do" she said, wishing she could wait in his arms forever.

"But wait, isn't your trap still set?" she asked.

"Yeah, but who's stupid enough to fall for that?" he asked.

Once again, our friend finds himself speaking too soon, as an eardrum piercing shriek rang throughout the fair grounds, as a fece-covered Trisha came pout of the porta potty.

"Who the hell did this!" she screamed, kicking down the door.

Milo looked at Caitlin again.

"We gotta run!" he said as they reached the ground. He grabbed her hand and they ran off towards the van.

"Funny how whenever something bad happens, that you're not too far behind" Nikki said while Milo jumped into the van.

"Not so much funny" Milo said, revving the engine, "as terrifying as the thought of Trisha getting her hands on me".

Trisha wiped her face off as she saw them drive off into the distance.

"I'll get you Milo" she said, shaking her fist at the slowly disappearing van.


	8. The Sh t Storm Rolls In

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I'm going to be straight up with you: a lot of this chapter is based on the idea in Repentshadowsgirl's fanfic "I Quit". At least the party portion of it. If you're reading this, remember imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Actually, I gave the party thing as a suggestion for that story. So technically, it might not be copying. If it is however, please don't sue. I don't even have enough to buy 5 cent Dubble Bubble gum. Great story she is writing by the way, check it out. Same old, I own nothing!

Chapter 8: The Shit Storm Rolls In…

As Milo kept driving away from the carnival, the couples started becoming more intimate with each other in the van. It wouldn't annoy him, except that he was driving, and missing out on the action.

"Cut it out ya perverts" he said, pulling up in front of Jonesy's house.

"Nikki and Jonesy, your stop" he said, tapping his foot impatiently, "Your passionate encounter can continue inside".

"And so it will" Jonesy said, giving the crew the "I'm so getting lucky" look. Ten minutes later, after dropping off Wyatt and Serena, Milo pulled up in front of Jude's house. Milo turned to the pair.

"If you guys need anything" he said, "I kept all my old Halloween costumes, so just give me a call".

His quick comment was replied by a slap from Jen, as her and Jude quickly left.

"Nice to see you can handle a joke!" he said, rubbing the red hand mark on his face.

"Aw, does Milo need a kiss to make it better?" Caitlin said, shuffling closer to him.

"Totally" he said, pulling out of the driveway and driving on their way .

"Hey Milo" she began, pulling away from his lipstick-smeared face, "How does a party sound?".

"A TV Party?" he asked in excitement as he drove down the suburban road..

"No" she said, sitting down, "I was thinking more along the lines of a party with music, and grown up stuff".

"Grown up stuff?" he asked, turning the corner, "what am I, five? No need to patronize me Caitlin, I can handle people having a few drinks" he said, pulling up in front of her house.

"Glad to hear it" she replied, getting out of the van, "come around nine. I'll call everyone, and I'm almost certain Jonesy can handle the alcohol".

"Excellent" Milo answered.

A/N (What do you expect? They're sixteen, what are they going to do at a party? Play pin the tail on the donkey?)

"By the way Caitlin" Milo said, pulling a locket out of his pocket, Much to Caitlin's delight, "I thought we could go steady?"

"Yes!" she squealed, giving him a bear hug that almost killed him. He watched as she ran up to the door, then blew him a kiss

"Gotta love that girl like life itself" he said, pulling out of the driveway, rushing home to take a long shower and prepare for the evening.

* * *

The evening came faster than Caitlin had expected, but she didn't mind. The real trouble was watching how many people came inside, and more importantly, who came inside. She was more worried about the wrong people showing up to the party (for example, Darth) than about the other people there.

She turned around for a moment to break up an indoor football game. But as she turned around, Tricia and her posse welcomed themselves inside, with nothing more than vengeance in mind. They left to the basement of the house, before Caitlin saw them.

As Caitlin turned around, Milo entered with Jude and Jen. Jen went off to talk to Nikki, while Jude and Milo talked to Caitlin.

"Rockin' party bra!" Jude said, patting Caitlin on the back.

"Thanks for being the 'clean guys' for the night" she said, hugging Milo, "I don't know what I'd do without the help".

"Drinking's not my thing" Milo said, pushing past memories out of his mind, "Plus, I'd hate to see Jude make more of a fool of himself than he already does".

"Very true" she giggled.

"Hey!" he said, hitting Milo on the head.

"You do have pop though, right?" Milo asked, looking over at the limbo group in the living room.

"Yeah" she said, grabbing a clock before it was smashed, "Basement fridge; we keep stocked for these occasions"

"Just for the sober guys" He answered, "very generous".

"By the way Milo" Caitlin said, "Make sure Jude doesn't screw up or anything of the kind".

"Knowing Jude" Milo answered jokingly, "I might be occupied for the entire night".

He made his way to the basement, surprised to see that it looked just as nice as upstairs. Only difference was, there was no drunken frat boys playing football. In fact, there was nobody, or so Milo thought.

He moved towards the fridge, and opened it for his refreshments. As he dug through, he heard footsteps behind him. Grabbing a Dr.Pepper, he turned around to see what it was. He saw nothing, and decided it was his imagination. As he headed for the doorway, Tricia seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed hold of him.

"Milo" she said, wearing a dangerously tight tank top, "Why don't you show your affection for me?"

"What affection Tricia" he asked, pulling away from her, "I do not like you, let alone love you. Why would I want to be anywhere near you. As a matter of fact, I'm getting out of here".

"Have it your way" she told him as he left, "But just remember, when your not watching, innocent lil' Caitlin will show her true slutty colours".

"Well I guess it won't be unfamiliar to me" he said turning around for a moment, "seeing as how you've already shown yours".

He slammed the door behind him as Tricia scowled at the door.

"No problem" she replied, pulling out her makeup to fix her face, "I've already got this handled. If I can't have him, then neither can she".

"True colours" Milo said, taking a long swig from his drink, "Nothing but shit straight from the bull".

"Milo!" Jude yelled down the staircase, "They got a freaking 360!".

"You're kidding me!" Milo said, "That's sweet! Why wouldn't she say anything?"

"Not a big game fan I guess dude" Jude said, running to claim his spot of the couch.

"Think you can beat me at football?" Milo challenged him.

"Bro, I don't think, I know" he answered, engaging in what would be a four hour sports deadlock of NFL football.

Meanwhile downstairs, Caitlin was getting into the party. A little too much, to Nikki's concern.

"Caitlin, that's your fourth beer" Nikki said, taking the drink away from Caitlin, "Either pace yourself or stop drinking".

"I am peracing myself" Caitlin said, leaning on Nikki, and looked down her shirt, "You have big breasts".

"Okay!" Jen said, getting inbetween Nikki and Caitlin before trouble ensued, "No more drinks Caitlin, you're too retarded to even think".

Caitlin completely ignored what she said, and walked off to talk to a jock.

"That girl's gonna screw up if she's not careful" Nikki said, shaking a fist at her.

"She'll be fine" Jen said, taking Caitlin's drink in her hand, starting to drink it, "she just needs to pace herself, that's all".

"Jen, people are funneling beers and chugging vodka all around her. She can't resist, especially if she's already drunk. She has a weaker resistance than a slug on salt"

"Only difference is she won't shrivel up and explode" Jen said, "finishing her drink as she walked away from Nikki. It wasn't long before she got pulled into a shotgun group.

(A/N: For those of you who are unfamiliar, shotgunning is when an alcoholic beverage is opened upside down, forcing the contents into someone at high speeds; Never a smart thing to do.)

"Where the hell are Milo and Jude?" Nikki wondered, dropping her drink on the ground, and went off to find Jonesy, "so much for the sober guys to make sure everything is in order".

Nikki found Jonesy sitting in an armchair, with women climbing over him. This didn't make Nikki happy.

"Jonesy" she growled, "Where the hell did you get all this booze? And what's up with the ladies Mr.Faithful?".

"I can explrain" Jonesy said, passing out before he could finish.

"Nice Mr.Smooth" Nikki said, picking him up and bringing him upstairs to make sure he didn't choke on his own tongue.

In the middle of Milo and Jude's football match, Jude noticed Nikki carrying Jonesy upstairs into a bedroom.

"Dude!" Jude said, "The party! We completely forgot about it!".

As Jude finished, the two flew out of the Rec Room and into the fray. Interestingly enough, Jen had a few words to say to Jude.

"Jude, honey" she said, holding onto Jude, "you're sooo hot right now".

She laughed at her own joke, which gave Jude a big wake-up call.

"I'm taking her upstairs and getting her some water, just so she won't face hell tomorrow" he said, carrying her on his shoulder. He passed Nikki on the way up.

"Milo" she said, "I need you to look after Jonesy for awhile, Just make sure he doesn't choke on his own tongue, alright? I'm breaking up the party".

"Where's Wyatt and Serena?" Milo asked.

"Watching a collection of indie films under appreciated by the film industry" she replied.

"How interesting" he said, walking up the stairs, "I wonder where Caitlin is?"

Poor Milo. The man had the worst timing of any human being; be it walking in on people partaking in naughty activities, having his vehicle destroyed, or having his plan backfire on him. But this was the worst for him. If only he chose the bedroom with Jonesy in it, then the chain of events to follow wouldn't be so complicated.

He opened the door, and what he saw shattered his glasses and his heart (metaphorically speaking).

Under the covers of a guestbed he saw Caitlin with the jock she was flirting with. She looked up, and a look of horror appeared on her face.

"Why'd you stop babe?" the jock asked. As he looked up and saw Milo, he shrieked and threw his clothes on, running past Milo through the doorway.

Milo looked at Caitlin for what seemed the longest time before he spoke up.

"I don't fucking believe it…" he said, shaking his head.


	9. Come Join Us

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I love writing, but sometimes the content doesn't exactly follow the ratings provided. Think I can sneak this story by as a teen rating without having to change the rating for it? The language is excusable, but as for other content, I have no control over. I'll see how it goes over with the censors. It's the only chapter I have with excessive language. Same old, I own nothing!

Warning: This chapter contains excessive language use, and deals with adult themes. Not suitable for younger audiences. However, I wish to not change it to an "M" rating, so be your own parental guardian. Don't read it if you know you're not allowed!

Chapter 9: Come Join us

"Milo, please, I-I-I Can explain!" she cried, wrapping the blanket around her.

"Explain what!" he yelled, turning around to look at her, "I saw everything I needed. I'm not some dumb ass, I saw you two in the damn bed!"

"But we weren't-"

"What? Fucking? I suppose the rocking motion is practice for a Western play then!" he said, with everyone else looking up at him, "Or is it AIDS Awareness Month?".

"Dude" Jude asked, helping Jen stand up, "what-"

"Not now Jude, you picked the worst fucking time" Milo answered, going down the staircase.

"What the hell's going on?" Nikki asked, as she came running from the Kitchen, "All I can hear is yelling!"

"Ask Caitlin" Milo said, opening the front door, "She was busy playing tango with the starting quarterback behind my back!".

"Please Milo" Caitlin pleaded, "don't go!"

He looked up at her.

"After what I just saw, not going would be pretty fuckin' stupid now, wouldn't it?" he asked, "I'm not going to wait around for a girl who sleeps around".

He slammed the door behind him as the entire party went quiet.

"Party's Over!" Nikki yelled, forcing the people out of the house, "nothing left to see here!".

Before the last people went out, Nikki saw Tricia slowly waltz out, with an evil grin on her face.

"You slut" Nikki growled, "I know you're behind this mess".

"It's not my fault she showed her true slutty colours" she said, as the jock that was tangoing with Caitlin grabbed onto her hand and took her outside.

The house went quiet, and the group looked at Caitlin. Nobody knew what to say; they couldn't believe that Caitlin would do such a thing. Nikki was the first one to speak up.

"Jude" she said, "Get Jen out of here. Make sure she doesn't regret seeing tomorrow. I'll take Jonesy".

She looked up at Caitlin.

"And as for you" she said, "Lemon, tomorrow, ten O'clock. We need to figure out this whole goddamn mess".

* * *

The next day, Nikki arrived to find Caitlin sitting at the table alone, wearing her hoodie to cover her head.

"I don't want anyone to see me, especially Milo" she said, covering her face with her arms.

"After last night, I'm not surprised" Nikki said.

"Where's Jude, Jonesyn Jen and Wyatt?" Caitlin asked.

"Jonesy's sleeping through his hangover" Nikki said, "and Jude's helping Jen see the light about drinking alcohol"

"And Wyatt?" Caitlin asked.

"Still at Serena's" she said, "What the hell happened last night Caitlin? That's not like you".

"I don't know" Caitlin said, looking up at Nikki, "I only had a couple drinks!"

"But you can't remember what happened" Nikki said, looking over at the Weinerschnitzel. She saw that Milo wasn't in a good mood at all.

"Have you tried talking to him?" she asked.

"He won't even look at me!" Caitlin said, crying into her arms, "He hates me now".

"I hate to say it Caitlin, but if I was Milo I'd hate you too" Nikki said.

"Could you try to talk to him?" Caitlin asked, "He'll at least listen to you".

"Great, now I'm the naggy voice of reason" she muttered, walking over to Milo, who was busy reading a magazine.

She stood there for awhile before she spoke up.

"Milo, we need to talk" she started, taking a seat on the counter, "It's about Ca-"

"Don't even start Nikki" he said, cutting her off, "I'm not in the mood. I'm mad at her and me right now".

"Why yourself?" she asked.

"Because I thought that she would be as faithful as she looked. A cute blonde, nice personality. Too bad looks can be deceiving, can't they?" he said, closing his magazine and looked up at her.

"We know what she did last night was terrible" Nikki said.

"Terrible?" he asked, "It was downright shitty of her".

"She didn't mean to!" Nikki said.

"Right, because people accidentally have sex with other people. It's really more common than you think" he said sarcastically. He looked at his watch.

"My shifts over" he said, packing up his uniform, "when I'm ready to talk, I will. Until then, I'm staying the hell away from her".

Nikki watched Milo as he walked out of the mall. She walked back over to Caitlin.

"I tried" Nikki said, as Caitlin began crying into her sweater again.

* * *

Milo looked back at the mall as he got into his van.

"I can't do it again" he said, opening his letter to his sister, then closing it again, "It just doesn't make any sense. Why would she do that? Caitlin is more honest than that".

He looked out the window as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"I need to clear my head" He said, speeding home to drown out his mental depression with music, "I need to figure this out"

He put in a Tragically Hip CD, and began screaming along to the lyrics:

_I am here_

_  
it's only me_

_  
I ain't freed nobody yet_

_  
it's just me_

_  
I'll just be a sec_

_  
I'm a cleaner, I'm no threat_

_no threat, no threat_

_  
I'm a reader, I'm no threat._

He pulled up to his house, only to see Jude waiting outside for him.

"Bloody hell" he said to himself as he got out. He shut the door to his van

"Jude, how long have you been waiting?" he asked, as Jude got up.

"'Bout half an hour bro. We need to talk" Jude said, walking up to Milo.

"Believe me when I say I'm not ready to talk" Milo said, walking right past Jude.

"But dude you know that wasn't like her! You should know better than us!" he said, following Milo inside, "She was probably under some spell or on something".

But Milo wouldn't listen. He turned up his stereo, and played the CD. The sound deafened Jude, but it looked as if it had no effect on Milo whatsoever.

"You gotta listen dude!" Jude screamed, but Milo didn't care. The music was helping to ease some of the pain. Finally, Jude gave up, and left. He decided his hearing was more important than reasoning with Milo.

Milo looked out the window as he saw Jude skateboarding away. Amazingly enough, he managed to block out the music enough so that he could hear himself think.

"I hate to be so rude Jude" Milo thought, "But I can't handle anyone right now, not a goddamn soul".

* * *

Jen woke up with a pounding headache. Last night was a complete blur to her, like water spilt onto a sheet of pen. Nothing was clear to her.

"What happened last night?" she asked herself, as Jude came in and slammed the door.

"Keep it down!" she said, covering her ears.

"Dudette, you're awake finally" he said, taking a seat beside her.

"Jude, what happened last night?" she asked.

Jude looked upset for a moment before he told her.

"First, you were drinking like a fish, and so was Jonesy" he said.

"I guess that explains the headache then" she said.

"And…Caitlin got caught cheating" Jude said.

"What game was she playing?" Jen asked.

Jude slapped his head.

"Not a game bra, for real" he said.

Jen's eyes went from half closed to wide open as her expression turned to full blown shock. She was left speechless for a minute.

"The worst part is that Milo found her with the dude!" Jude said.

"No, not Caitlin! It can't be!" she said, shaking her head, hoping it was all a bad dream, "This can't be real".

"It is" Jude said, looking at her, "and Milo's not listening to anyone; Talking to him is like sticking your body in a wood chipper".

Jen cringed at Jude's metaphor.

"Why would she do that?" she asked.

"We don't know" Jude said, "But I've got a feeling it wasn't Caitlin's idea".

Jude's phone rang.

"Yeah? Hey bra. What? You're kidding me! That explains a lot, thanks for the heads up".

"Who was it?" Jen asked.

"Nikki, she said Tricia was at the party last night" he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Milo's head was spinning, be it from the loud music, or the events of the last 24 hours. Either or, he was starving, and decided to grab some fast food to fill his stomach. As he got in, he looked over, and frowned.

Tricia.

Milo tried turning around to avoid her, but she had already seen him.

"Oh Milo, you poor thing" she said, clinging on to him, and rubbing his arm, "I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday".

"Sure you are" he said, doing his best to ignore her, "Like you feel bad for me"

"I do, honestly" she said, acting insulted at his remark.

"That, or you're a psychic" he said, taking his order.

"You look so lonely now, you need someone to care for you, to like you for who you are" she said, moving in closer, "Someone to love you".

Before she could go in to kiss him, he spoke up.

"Tricia?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Five feet away!" he said, pushing her away as the contents of her purse spilled on the ground around her.

"Jerk" she said, cleaning up the mess.

"Don't you think you're moving in a little too fast for your own good?" he asked, watching her scramble on her hands and feet.

"I move at perfect speed honey" she said, handing him a slip of paper with her phone number on it, "Call me if you change your mind".

Before she let, Milo got in one more insult.

"Tricia, knock knock" he said.

"Who's there" she answered.

"An stupid whore named Tricia that won't leave me the hell alone" he replied.

She left in a huff, which seemed to please Milo. Before he sat down, he saw something she forgot to pick up. It appeared to be a bottle of pills. He picked it up and read the label.

"Rohypnol?" he asked himself, sliding it into his pocket to check up later.

(A/N: For those who are really curious, feel free to Google "rohypnol", but it's going to ruin the storyline, so I advise against it.)


	10. Shock and Awe

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I bet nobody reads the author's note anyway. But if you do, then I hate to say it, but this might be one of my only fanfics. Of course I'll keep writing, but I'd be posting on which is a similar website. Under the same username, but with different stories. I want to try having full control over creating characters, settings, and whatnot. It seems like a lot of fun. I am sorry if the chapter seems rushed, but i felt like getting it up and running as fast as possible. A Final note, I can't say thank you enough for those who review. Same old, I own nothing!

Chapter 10: Shock and Awe

The bottle of pills had Milo's mind pre-occupied while he was eating. It didn't sound like a regular drug, so what was it? As he kept eating, Jen and Jude came in. They saw him and headed over to his table. He didn't bother to try and stop them.

"Milo, we need to talk" Jen said, sitting down across from Milo, with Jude beside her.

"I know" he said.

"You do?" Jude asked, "Does that mean you're psychic, or not?"

Jen gave Jude a blank stare.

"Anyway" she said, "we heard from Nikki that Tricia was at the party last night".

"I know, I saw her there" he said.

"Why didn't you say anything bro?" Jude asked, hitting his hands on the table.

"I didn't think she'd be a problem!" he said.

"Well she was" Jen said, "and the group's falling over each other to try and figure it out".

"Well we'll have to wait to figure it out" Milo said, "Tomorrow classes start!"

"No!" Jude screamed, running out of the restaurant.

Milo and Jen looked at each other for a moment.

"You better go after him" he said, as Jen took off running

Milo finished up and went home, eager to find out what the pills were for. As he got in, he tried putting things together in his head. Caitlin cheating on him with Tricia at the party definitely seemed suspicious, he just didn't know how she was involved.

He typed rohypnol into the search engine, and waited for results.

"Date rape drug!" Milo said, "The alcohol and the drug made her delusional, no wonder she can't remember anything. That slimy bitch Tricia knew!"

Milo stared at his computer screen, with shock and anger. After seeing what the pills were, it all made sense to him.

"Jesus" he thought, "I gotta call the crew!".

* * *

Nikki and Jonesy were relaxing at her house, with Nikki making the day for Jonesy a living hell.

"Nikki, keep it down!" Jonesy said, grabbing his head in agony.

"What, you mean DON"T YELL LIKE THIS!" she screamed.

"Exactly!" he said, almost being brought to tears.

"Serves you right for getting so drunk you pass out half way through a conversation" she said, flipping through television channels, "With numerous other drunk ladies crawling all over you. Just be grateful it's not the teacher talking to you through your hangover tomorrow".

"Maybe I wish it was" he murmured, covering his head with a pillow to block out the sound.

Nikki's phone rang.

"Hang on a second" she said, answering the phone.

All Jonesy saw was Nikki's face go from bored to shock to unsurpassable anger. Nikki hung up, and punched the couch, scaring Jonesy.

"What's wrong?" Jonesy asked.

"Tricia did it! I knew it, that bitch!" she yelled, running to throw on her jacket.

"What'd she do?" Jonesy asked, as Nikki threw his jacket at him.

"You don't know yet, come on we're going to the hospital" she said, opening the door, "I'll explain on the way".

* * *

Caitlin was in her bedroom, looking up at the ceiling in an unshakeable depression. She lost the best boyfriend she ever had, and she regretted every minute being without him. A strange pain inside felt like it was eating away at her stomach.

"Milo, I screwed up" she said, crying into her pillow, "Why'd I have to get so drunk I couldn't think straight?"

Her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Caitlin? Thank goodness you're there!" Milo said, "I'm waiting outside".

"Milo?" she asked, sitting up, "Oh my gosh, I-I-I don't know what came over me at the party, i-"

"Not important right now, we'll work out the little details later" he said, "We need to take you to the hospital".

"The hospital?" Caitlin asked, "Why? I'm not dying".

"Not dying" Milo said, "But still pretty bad. I think that Tricia drugged you".

"Drugged!" Caitlin cried, "You're kidding me!"

"Either listen to me and we can go to the hospital" Milo said, "Or you can wait nine months and find out yourself. Now lets go!"

She ran outside and hopped into his van.

"We gotta fly" Milo said, gunning the engine.

* * *

The group waited in the waiting room. Milo sat with his heads in his hands, trying to comprehend the situation. Meanwhile, Jude and Jen were waiting as well, holding their hands tightly together. Jonesy and Nikki were off in the cafeteria, grabbing a bite to eat.

"Mr. Wilmott?" a doctor asked, poking his head through the door, wants you in here with her".

"Alright" Milo said without hesitation. The rest of the group watched him walk into the room slowly. He closed the door behind him, and saw Caitlin with a grim look on her face.

"Mr. Wilmott, you're a good friend" the doctor said as Milo took a seat beside Caitlin, "and a good detective as well. We found trace amounts of flunitrazepam in ms. Cooke's cardio system".

"So she was drugged?" Milo asked.

"Yes" the doctor said, as the room fell silent once again.

"But the found something else" Caitlin said, grabbing a hold of Milo's hand.

"What else?" Milo asked.

"Well" the doctor said, "our tests also showed strange levels of estrogen and progesterone".

"Which means…" Milo asked, waving his hand.

"I'm pregnant" Caitlin finished.


	11. Things Keep Getting Worse

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I'm running empty on ideas! I am officially giving a callout to all writers who read this to give me some ideas as to how the story should end. Email ideas to t.the. and full credit will be given in the chapter beginning. Same old, I own nothing!

Chapter 11: Things Keep Getting Worse

After the appointment finished, Milo ran to catch up with Caitlin as she ran out of the hospital, and in high heel stilettos, that's no easy task.

"Caitlin, wait!" Milo said, catching her as she sat down on a city bench, "what's wrong?".

"What do you mean what's wrong!" she yelled, "I just found out I was drugged then raped at my own party, and now I'm pregnant!"

She dove into his shoulder sobbing. Milo didn't know what to say, so the two sat in silence for numerous minutes, the only noise being Caitlin's cries. After she settled down, Milo lifted her head to face him.

"I don't know how bad you feel right now" he said, "and I know that I will never know. But you've got to know that you're not going at this alone. Your friends are going to be here for you"

He looked deeper into her eyes.

"Especially me Caitlin. I'm sticking with you through this whole ordeal" he said, hugging her, "…I'm sorry for ever doubting you. It was wrong of me".

She looked at him, them gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Apology accepted" she said, pulling away to sit down, "but that doesn't solve my problems. I've been pretty fucked up by Tricia, and now I don't know what to do".

"Don't worry" he said, grabbing hold of her hand, "We're gonna figure something out. Everything's gonna be okay".

"I hope so" she said, leaning onto his shoulder.

Nikki prowled the halls of the Galleria Mall with the 'get the hell outta my way' look in her eyes. Nobody went within ten feet of her.

"Where's that bitch?" she cursed, seeing Tricia at the Khaki Barn.

She walked up Tricia, her hand twitching to be swung. Unfortunately for Tricia, she didn't notice this.

"Nikki" she said, "what-".

When Nikki's hand hit Tricia's face, the sound of the slap echoed throughout the store with the same sound as slamming a wooden plank of water. The force of the hit knocked Tricia off her feet into a rack of clothes. She sat stunned as Nikki pulled her back up.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she growled, holding up Tricia by the front of her shirt. Then, Tricia decided to come to.

"I-I-I c-"

"Shut up" she said, throwing Tricia up against a wall, "You had my friend drugged you low-class whore".

"So?" Tricia asked, "What does it matter? What I wanted done happened, and now it's only a matter of time before I get Milo. He doesn't trust her anymore, so I'll just work my magic on him".

"Think what you want bitch" Nikki said, taking a swing at Tricia's face, "but he'd never go for trash like you".

Ron the Rent-A-Cop ran in, restraining Nikki.

"Cool it punk" he said, bending her arm back so she'd stop, "or I'm bringing in the heavies".

Nikki glared at Tricia as she was escorted out of the mall and released outside.

"Two week suspension maggot" he said, handing her a slip of paper, "I see you anywhere near here in the meantime, and it's a permanent ban!".

She watched him as he walked back inside.

"Bullshit" she said, ripping up the ticket, as she walked away.

Tricia left the mall twenty minutes later, no doubt looking both ways before going anywhere. She ran to her car, and drove away from the mall. She had one goal, and that was to find Milo. She found him at a coffee shop with Caitlin.

"This is too easy" she thought, getting out and nearing them.

Milo looked over Caitlin's shoulder.

"Public enemy #1 behind you" he said, turning away once again. She slowly walked up to them.

"Milo, I was calling you about last night" she lied, rubbing his shoulder, "you were amazing".

"Last night? As in the same time I was at the hospital with Caitlin?" he asked, "I wasn't aware I could be in two places at once".

Tricia took a step back, seeing he caught her in the middle of her lie. As she stepped back, Milo stood up, and gave her an evil look.

"Look Tricia" he said, getting close to her face, "I Hate You. I can't make it any clearer. Especially after you drugged my girlfriend. I would have at least thought you would have some decency, but people at the bottom of the barrel will do anything now, won't they. If I even see you near me, or Caitlin, or any of our friends, expect to be sorry".

Tricia looked shocked, then looked at him.

"I see" she said, "you're on her side because she has money, aren't you? Well I'm rich too!"

"You really are shallow, aren't you?" he asked, "get the hell outta here. I never want to see your face again".

Tricia turned around with an insulted look on her face.

"Oh, by the way Tricia" Milo added, "knock knock".

She looked back at him.

"I'm not going to say 'who's there'" she said.

"You just did you friggin idiot" he said.

She flipped Milo the bird and left. Caitlin looked over at him.

"Why didn't you let me handle Tricia?" she asked, "I could've taken her".

"She's not just your problem anymore" Milo said, "she's mine as well. I'll deal with her first before you should, you've got other things to worry about now".

He looked at her stomach.

"Have you heard from Duncan yet?"

"He completely bailed on me" she said, resting her head on the table, "Now my unborn baby has no daddy".

"You've got your parents, don't you?" he asked, "they're going to stick by you".

"I haven't told them yet" she said, "I'm scared of what'll happen".

"I'd be scared too" Milo said, "Do you want me there with you so you don't take the brunt of the beating?"

"Sure" she replied, "I'm thinking about telling them tonight".

"Then we better get ready, shouldn't we?" he said as they got up and left.

Jude opened the door to his house and let in Jen, after their 'enlightening morning'.

"Jude" she asked, "Do you think what happened to Caitlin can happen to me?"

He looked at her for a moment.

"Don't worry bra" he said in his calm, mellow tone, "just stay away from people with drugs and you shouldn't be at danger of-"

"Not drugs Jude" she said looking out the window, "getting pregnant. We have been a little more 'active' than normal for the last bit, maybe we should slow down".

He took a seat beside her.

"Whatever you feel more comfortable doing dudette" he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay then" she said getting closer to him, "But it doesn't mean we still can't get cozy, right?"

"Totally" he said.

Just as they were going in for a kiss, Jude's cellphone went off.

"You should really turn it off" Jen said as he went to answer it, "It keeps interrupting us".

He looked at the phone, and then slid it across the floor to the other side of the room.

"I can pick up a call anytime!" he said, picking up where they left off.

Milo and Caitlin stood outside Caitlin's house, taking a moment to think over what they were going to do. Neither of them wanted to go in, but it had to be done.

"You don't need to come if you don't want to" Caitlin said, looking at Milo.

"I insist" he said, "I'm not letting you go at this alone. I'm here for you, and I'm staying here for you".

"What's with the sacrifices all of a sudden?" she asked as they walked towards the door.

"I'm just trying to act the way a normal boyfriend does" he said, holding her hand, "I'm being loyal to you".

She smiled at him as she opened the door.

"The loyalty is much appreciated" she said as they entered the Cooke house.

"Sweetie! You're home just in time for dinner!" her mom said, hugging her.

"Wonderful" she said through gritted teeth.


	12. Hero

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: Alright, I guess the whole freaking out about not having any ideas was just ridiculous of me. I mean, every writer faces them, right? Of course. I just had to wait a bit to get over the writers block, that's all. But enough of that, I had an even better idea while waiting for new ideas: get a whole bunch of writers together, and each one writes a different chapter of the same story! Pretty sweet, eh? You know how to contact me if you're in on it! Same old, I own nothing!

Chapter 12: Hero

Caitlin looked around the dinner table as everyone ate in dead silence. Nobody was even making noise cutting their food. It was starting to freak her out. A lot. This probably wasn't the best time for her parents to meet Milo for the first time, seeing as how they were watching him like a hawk. This made her have second thoughts of telling her parents of her "condition".

"So, Milo" began, keeping his eyes on Milo as the grip on his fork tightened, "what brings you to Edmonton?"

"Work mainly" Milo said, trying to avoid saying anything that might make them think less of him, "earning money for education".

"So why couldn't you do it in Toronto?" Mrs. Cooke asked like an interrogation officer.

"Yes Milo" Mr. Cooke followed behind, "why didn't you stay?"

Milo could feel the tension in the air as well as all eyes on him.

"Problems with living in Toronto" Milo answered.

"What kind of problems?" Mrs. Cooke kept asking.

Caitlin saw the distress in Milo's appearance, and decided to step in.

"Er, mom, why don't we talk about your day?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes" Milo added quickly behind, "enough about me, what about you?".

"Well" Mrs. Cooke said, acting taken aback as if she was insulted, "I was just thinking about finding out a little bit of information about my daughters new partner, but if you must be rude about it-".

"We're not being rude" Caitlin butted in, grabbing Milo's hand under the table, "he'd just rather not talk about his past".

"Is there something you're trying to hide from us Milo?" her father asked in a stern voice, his look becoming harder and less avoidable.

"No sir" Milo stammered, "nothing at all".

"Then why won't you talk?" Her mom continued, "if you've got nothing to hide, then why say nothing?"

"Don't you think you're getting just a bit nosey?" Milo asked, "If I don't want to talk about my past, I won't talk".

"Nosey!" Mrs. Cooke said, "coming from some child who can't afford to buy a proper vehicle".

"Mom…" Caitlin started.

"Proper vehicle?" Milo shot back, "I'm sorry if I'm not rich, because unfortunately not everyone's lives revolve around money!"

"Are you implying that I'm shallow because of my wealth" Mrs. Cooke said, keeping the war of words going, "because if my daughter is in love with some low life from Toronto, then it'll be a-".

"I'm Pregnant!" Caitlin yelled, slamming her fists on the table. Both Mr. and Mrs. Cooke's looks turned away from Milo and trained on Caitlin. Both theirs jaws dropped open so fast, you could hear them hitting the ground. Both of them were speechless.

"My, that got your attention fast" Caitlin remarked, watching her parents recover from the shock. Once again, the looks turned to Milo, this time they were in anger.

"You…" Mrs. Cooke began, "You take my daughter, bring her into your bad life, and make her pregnant!"

"Whoah" Milo began, "This wasn't my d-"

"Don't lie to us!" Mr. Cooke demanded, "you did this to her!".

"Did what?" Milo asked, "Fall in love with her?"

"Get out of my home!" Mrs. Cooke demanded.

"Gladly" Milo said, throwing his dish against the wall, smashing it before slamming the front door behind him.

"Milo!" Caitlin cried, getting up to go after him.

"If you dare move" Mrs. Cooke said to her daughter, "You're on your own. You and your devil child".

Caitlin stood still for a moment before answering.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Fuck you" Caitlin replied as she ran after Milo. The door slammed behind her. She ran towards Milo's van, and jumped inside. She saw the sour look on his face as he sat with his arms crossed on one of the seats.

"That went over well" he said, looking at Caitlin, "looks like they're not big fans of me".

"Don't say that" she said, taking a seat beside him, "they're just…surprised".

"That their daughter's boyfriend isn't a big guy with muscles?" he asked, flexing his arm, I can see they were looking for someone athletic. Or someone with a perfect family".

"They have to deal with you, because I don't love big, athletic guys with muscles that come from perfect families, now do I?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek, "Plus, they don't approve of my "devil" child, it seems"

"That sucks" he said as he smiled, "wanna grab something to eat at my place? I kinda smashed my meal inside".

"Sure" Caitlin said as they took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude and Jen moved apart, both gasping for air from their make-out session.

"Dude…" Jude said, a huge grin crawling across his face. He rubbed his hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat off.

"See Jude" Jen said, straightening her shirt, "we can still have lots of fun without getting undressed".

"Or getting dressed up" Jude added.

"Right…" Jen said, looking at her wristwatch, "I gotta get ready for school tomorrow".

Jude looked at her, and started tearing up. She looked back, and saw his sad look.

"Aw Jude…" she said, hugging him, "we know you don't wanna go back, but you have to".

"But bra" he said, "it's the last year! I'm never gonna see you guys again".

"Yes you will Jude" she said, looking at him, "just because we're all heading our own ways doesn't mean we won't come back and visit".

"But you're leaving" Jude said, looking outside, "and I'm gonna be stuck here by myself".

"What about you're superb skateboarding skills?" Jen asked. Jude's face immediately lit up.

"Oh yeah!" he said, hugging Jen, "you're right".

"You've also got a nice personality" Jen said.

"But nice personalities don't get people far. Look at Bill O'Reily, he's a jerk-face, but he's doing alright, even for a jackass".

"True" she said. She started getting up to leave.

"Don't go!" Jude said, pulling her back down.

"But I gotta get ready!" Jen said.

Jude gave her the warning look.

"Don't do it Jude" Jen said, trying to look away, "no puppy dog eyes!".

His eyes morphed like a cheesy children's cartoon, and Jen saw the exaggerated innocence in Jude's eyes. She shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm falling for it" she said, sitting back down again.

"Yes!" Jude said, looking at her.

"Now where were we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are these guys?" Caitlin asked before taking a bite of Kraft Dinner.

(A/N: For anyone who is Canadian out there, it's not uncommon to consume more Kraft Dinner than water. The stuff is so damn good)

"The name is blanking out on me, but I know they're Canadian" Milo said, shoveling the orange noodles down his throat, "you gotta support the national singers. They're the only ones we got".

"I have more important things to support right now" she answered, rubbing her stomach.

"Say Caitlin, have you thought about whether or not you're going to go through with having "it"?" Milo asked, finishing the last of his food.

"I don't have many other options" Caitlin said, sitting down on the carpet and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well" Milo began, "you could have it…aborted".

"No!" she cried, covering her stomach after his comment, "it doesn't deserve to die!".

"Just an option" Milo said. He looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I was under the assumption that people who get pregnant unexpectedly are usually worried" he said, sitting back on the couch, "how can you be so calm?"

"It just doesn't seem to bother me a lot" Caitlin said.

"Not bothering you?" he asked, "you have something growing inside of you that you didn't plan that will cost you thousands of dollars and you're not bothered?"

"Don't worry" Caitlin said, "My parents…will…".

"Cover the costs?" Milo asked, "I hate to tell you honey, but after that little show at your house, I don't think they're willing to put forth any money".

Caitlin sat stunned in the middle of the floor, letting herself take in everything she just realized now.

'No support means no help from mom and dad' she thought, 'which means I'm raising this baby alone. Especially since Duncan left, and since Milo's leaving…'

Her eyes welled with tears as she faced Milo.

"Now I'm bothered!" she said holding onto Milo as she started crying.

"Caitlin" Milo said, comforting her, realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking".

"It's not your fault" she replied, sniffling back tears, "It's just now…I'm scared".

"I don't blame you" Milo said, keeping her in his arms, "but you don't have to be scared alone. I'm here for you".

Caitlin's grip on Milo tightened as she let out her last cries. When she finished, she looked up at him again.

"Thank you" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Your welcome" he answered, looking at his watch, "It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home soon?"

"Parents are pissed, remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah!" Milo answered.

He looked down at her.

"So…wanna crash here for the night?" he asked.

"With you?" Caitlin asked, "don't you think-".

"Not with me" he said, "I'll take the couch, you take my bed. Sounds good?"

"Just as long as you don't sneak upstairs after I go to sleep" she said, heading upstairs.

"Don't forget, we have school tomorrow" he yelled up at her.

"I haven't" she groaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo heard a knock at his front door. He checked his watch.

"Who the hell is here at 2 o'clock in the morning?" he asked himself as he put on his glasses, getting up from the bed, only wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

He walked to the door half asleep, not even looking out the front window. He opened the door.

"Hello?" Milo asked, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, er, Milo" the person answered, fumbling with their hands. Milo asked.

"Yes Milo, it's me" he answered.

They both stood in silence for a moment before Milo spoke up.

"I'm gonna have to be honest with you he said, "You caught me with my pants off".

"Har har" he said, obviously not happy with Milo, "I wanted to talk to you about earlier today".

"Don't you mean yesterday?" Milo asked. looked at him sternly.

"Alright" he said, "come in. I suppose". took a seat while Milo grabbed a snack.

"Mrs. Cooke and I felt we over-reacted today during dinner" he began.

"Got that right" Milo said, drinking milk straight from the carton.

"Anyway" continued, "We wanted to apologize to you, and wonder if we could try and take off on the right foot again".

"I'm going to be honest with you again Milo said as he took a seat, "You're a jerk. A big jerk. Making assumptions on how I dress, how I look or what kind of car I drive is as low as anyone can-".

"I think I understand" said, interrupting him.

"But that's not my point. Frankly, I'd be the last person to work things out with if I were you".

"Why?" asked. Milo almost gagged on his own spit.

"Why?" he asked, "Why! You have a pregnant daughter upstairs that you just abandoned when she needed her parents the most, that's kept fumbling with his hands.

"Look" Milo began, "things might be messed up between us right now, but it'll get better. Right now, you've got a responsibility as a parent to care for your child, even is she is caring for her own. You can't let her go off on her own; she's only seventeen".

"But you're seventeen as well" added.

"True, but Caitlin wasn't escaping an abusive parent and a hopeless future, now was she?" Milo asked. sat in silence, then got up.

"Please tell Caitlin when she gets up, that she can come home" said before leaving.

"Will do Milo answered.

"Oh, by the way asked before getting into the car.

"I haven't laid a finger on Caitlin" Milo said, "and I don't plan on it anytime soon".

"Good to hear son" said, closing the door to his car and driving away.

"Son?" Milo asked himself as he went back inside, "I'm not his son. That guys on crack".

He looked at his watch again.

It read 3:15.

"Who else would come so early in the morning?" he asked himself, laying back down on the couch and trying to get back to sleep. Just as he was falling asleep, Caitlin woke him up.

"Milo" Caitlin said, wrapped in her blanket, "are you awake?".

"I am now" he said, rubbing his head.

"Any room on that couch for me?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't want me sleeping with you" Milo said.

"It got lonely upstairs" she said.

"There's no room on the couch" Milo said.

"So I can't sleep beside you?" she asked.

"No, we just have to move upstairs" he said, picking up Caitlin and her blanket as he carried them up the stairs.

"My hero" she said, starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Everyone's gotta have one" Milo said.


	13. Decisions Part 1

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: The end is near! Oh Noes! No worries, I have plans for at least one more story. Or an epilogue for this one. Either or. If I don't write anymore after, I have a webcomic I write every Friday. Enjoy, and remember: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Decisions Part 1

Caitlin woke up to the pain screech of the alarm clock, feeling exhausted.

"Just five more minutes" she told herself, covering her head with the pillow, "Maybe if I stay here, I can sleep in longer".

She spoke too soon, as Milo burst through the door, holding both their back packs.

"Come on Caitlin!" he said, in quite possibly the fakest cheery voice in the world, "we've got a bunch of fun things to learn today!".

"Fun?" Caitlin asked rubbing here eyes, "Since when has going to school been fun?"

"It never has" he said, tossing Caitlin her pink backpack, "But now it's more important than ever. So we need to face it with the best attitude that we can".

"But I'm becoming a fashion designer!" Caitlin said as she climbed out of bed, "What important other traits do I need to learn?".

"No clue" Milo said, "maybe they invented a new pair of scissors. Or maybe clothing has become obsolete, and it's perfectly normal to be naked".

"Perfectly normal to be naked?" she asked again, "You're crazy".

"Funny thing is, you seem to agree with it" he said, turning around, "considering you've got no clothes on".

Caitlin took a quick look at herself, and shrieked, throwing her pillow at Milo, and covered herself with the blanket.

"I have no clothes!" she cried.

"That's a first" Milo said, throwing her a bag, "your parents dropped by early this morning. They left you clothes and stuff".

Caitlin started digging though the bag, finding interesting things.

"I get the toothbrush and shampoo" she said, "but why do I need the condoms?".

Milo looked back into the room.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" he asked, "Breakfast's downstairs, we gotta fly".

* * *

Jen maneuvered around a car as her and Jude turned a street corner. Jen hit the curb, making Jude jittery. 

"Bra" he said, bracing himself, "still learning how to drive?".

"Shush Jude" she said, "I need all my undivided attention for the road".

"Undivided" Jude said, murmuring to himself, "you can focus on the road, but not the fact that your car door doesn't close".

"It closes fine!" she said, giving it a little push, then watched it swing open.

"I think you're getting fine and broken mixed up" Jude said, fiddling with the air conditioning.

Jen turned her head for just a moment to scold Jude. But as cruel fate had it, a driver heading towards them lost control of their vehicle and crossed over into their lane. Jude looked up just moments before the car hit.

"Bra!" he said, as she looked up at the oncoming car.

Then, as a last effort to save Jen, he unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed her out the driver side door. The last thing Jen remembered was heading for pavement.

* * *

Milo shut the door to his van as him and Caitlin regrouped in the school parking lot. 

"Stupid school" Caitlin said, "I wish I was still asleep with you".

"Well" Milo said, moving in closer for a kiss, "we can still be close".

She giggled, as they shared a passionate moment. The kiss ended quickly, as Milo pulled Caitlin towards the school.

"I don't wanna go!" she said, struggling against his force.

"You have to face it Caitlin" Milo said, nearing the doors, "Summer is over!".

"NO!" she shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands, "you did not just say that!".

"Alright" Milo said , "technically it's not over yet. But all the more reason to get through today to get onto the evening".

"And what are your plans for the evening Mr.Willmot?" a voice said behind them.

They both turned around to face the principal, a short, pudgy man with severe balding.

"Mr. Traverston!" Milo said, "I didn't know you were bald".

"Reclining hairline" he said with a frown on his face. He then turned to Caitlin.

"Your counselor and I need to have a word with you" he said, gesturing Caitlin to follow him. Caitlin omitted a look of concern as she followed behind him.

"Remember Caitlin" Milo shouted down the hall, "we don't know what happened to last year's chocolate bar shipment!".

He watched Caitlin disappear as she went through the doorway of the principal's office. He took a seat on one of the benches outside.

"I hope it's nothing serious" he said to himself, staring up at the ceiling.

Things really don't go well for our four-eyed amigo, do they?

Caitlin became more and more concerned as the principal gestured for her to sit down. She took a seat, and listened.

"We've been told" the principal said, with her counselor beside him, "that two of your friends were involved in a serious accident this morning. One of them was killed at the scene after their car was hit by an escaped convict on the run from the police".

Caitlin's jaw dropped.

"Who?" she said, starting to lose control of her emotions.

"Your friend Jen Masterson is in critical condition, but Mr. Lizowski-"

"No" she said getting up and backing away from them, "you're lying, you guys are lying".

Caitlin backed up into the hallway, as Milo caught sight of her.

"You Guys Are Full Of SHIT!" she screamed, tears coming down her face. She ran down the hallway. Milo kept her from running past him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fighting to keep her still.

She struggled against his grip for a moment, then collapsed in his arms sobbing. He sat down with her and comforted her the best he could. She looked up at him, her eyes dripping black tears.

"Jude" she said between sobs, "j-ju-jude's d-d-dead!".

The fact hit Milo harder than a transport truck on the highway. He spaced out for a moment, trying to grasp the fact that one of his friends was dead. He came to reality again, looking down at Caitlin.

"God, Caitlin…" he said, holding her tighter, "I'm sorry".

She cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. Even Milo was saddened by what had happened. Then a thought occurred to him: Jen.

"Caitlin" he said, grabbing her hand , "we gotta get to the hospital. We have to check up on how Jen's doing.

"Jen!" she said, passing him as they got to his van, and raced to the hospital.

* * *

Everything was black for Jen. She couldn't see a thing. But she could hear everything going on just fine. 

"Should I try and open my eyes?" she asked herself in her head, "or should I try to fall asleep, and hope that this is just a bad dream?".

She heard doors burst open, and footsteps hitting the ground.

"There she is!"

"Is she alright?"

"Can she hear us?"

Familiar voices confirmed Jen's worst fears: this was not a dream. She slowly opened her eyes, and watched her field of vision focus to show her friends standing around her.

"Jen!" Caitlin cried, hugging her friend in the hospital bed. Jen groaned from Caitlin's hug.

"Jude…where's Jude?" she asked.

The group stayed quiet as everyone but Caitlin left the room. Caitlin looked down at Jen.

"Jen" she said, "Jude's not here. He died in the crash".

Jen's face went blank as Caitlin hugged her.

"I'm sorry".

Outside the room, the group could hear Jen's sobs of agony. In a way, they felt her pain as well. The group would never be the same again.

* * *

Eight Months Later... 

Wyatt sat at home, strumming his guitar, trying to come up with new verses for one of his songs. But nothing seemed to be working for him. Milo and Caitlin sat, and watched him through his mental struggle.

"Come on Wyatt, think!" he told himself, straining his brain to come up with fresh material, but to no avail. He looked up at the clock, and saw it read four thirty.

"Coffee Time" he said, dropping the guitar like a hot potato as he ran to the kitchen and started making his homebrew.

Caitlin held her stomach, and looked down at it's size. Moths had passed since the party, and she knew it would be soon. Milo saw her looking at her stomach, and looked at her.

"I say it's a boy" he said, smiling.

She looked up at him, returning the smile.

"I hope so" she said, "I don't think I can handle a girl".

"Too labour-intensive?" he asked, chuckling.

"If she turns out anything like me" She said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't say that!" Milo said, putting his arm around her, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're the perfect girlfriend. It's why I kissed you, wasn't it?".

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Stop" she said, blushing, "you're embarrassing me".

"In front of who, Wyatt's guitar?" he asked, "you gotta stop being so hard on yourself, not good for the wee one".

Wyatt walked back into the room, drinking his coffee, when he stepped on something wet.

"Anyone spill something on the carpet?" he asked, smelling the room, "anything weird perhaps?".

"I'm dryer than the Sahara" Milo said, turning to Caitlin, "you?".

He looked at her face, and saw that she had a discomforted look of surprise.

"What's wrong Cat?" Milo asked.

She turned to him.

"My water broke" she said.

His eyes widened as he grabbed her hand, and they went to his van as fast as possible.

"Oh no!" she said, pulling back, "You might love your van, but I'm not trusting my baby's life with it" she said, motioning to Wyatt's car.

"There's nothing wrong with my van!" Milo protested, running inside to grab Wyatt's car keys, "the duct tape and tar's holding it together just fine!"

"Stop arguing and get me to the hospital!" she screamed.

* * *

Sorry for the sub-par chapter, just had to let you know I'm still going!


	14. Decisions Part 2

Everything Sucks

Author's Note:AHA! YOu thought this story was dead, didn't you? Well, it's not! Another chapter of the not-so-epic story. Another chapter is coming after this.

Chapter 14: Decisions Pt.2

Milo gripped the steering wheel as him and Caitlin sped by motorists, going quite a speed over the limit.

"You're gonna kill us, slow down!" Caitlin yelled.

"Either I slow down and you have the baby in the car, or we go faster and you pop it out in the hospital!" Milo yelled back, swerving to avoid a Camero.

"No! We're getting to the hospital, so slow down!" she fired back.

"What?" Milo asked as the approached the hospital parking lot, "that completely contradicts what I-".

"I'm pregnant, going into labour, and hungry" Caitlin shouted back as they got out of the car and ran (or waddled) to the hospital emergency room, "so don't argue with me!".

"Don't stress the baby Cat" Milo said, pushing open the door, "the baby will most likely have its mommy's traits, so its stubbornness should keep it alive if anything".

"Thanks" Caitlin said as they hurried to find a doctor.

"I've got a pregnant woman, I need a doctor!" Milo shouted down the hallway.

Caitlin saw a group rush over and take her away, as Milo kept going down the hallway.

"Milo!" she yelled, waving her arms and yelling, trying to get his attention, but to no avail, as she was whisked away by the maternity ward nurses and doctors.

"Don't worry Caitlin, we'll get you help as soon as we can" he said, turning around to talk to her, but he discovered she was gone.

"Caitlin?" he said, hearing his voice echo down the hallway as he began running to try and find her, "Oh come on, how far can a pregnant woman in labour go?".

* * *

"Bishop to A-5" Jonesy said, watching the gameboard.

"Jonesy, we're playing Scrabble" Nikki said, watching Jen stare out the window. After she had left the hospital, she had dropped into a deep depression, so bad, that Coach Halder refused to have her work for him until she recovered. 'Emotional Leave' was his excuse, but she was convinced he didn't want her bumming the customers.

"Correction: I'm playing and you're watching lil' miss down-in-the-dumps over there" he said, throwing pieces across the table at Jen, "He's g-"

Nikki grabbed Jonesy and pulled him into the hallway.

"What, what?!" he said, struggling against her dominant grip.

"What?" she said, clearly pissed off, "she's depressed! Are you really that stupid that you'd say something like that around her? You have no consideration for other people, you insensitive bastard".

"Says the woman with the power grip on me right now" he said as she let go, allowing him regain his balance as he fired back, "she's been depressed for too long, I've brought too many people over, why can't she just accept it and get on with life?"

"You low, no good piece of shi-"Nikki said, cut off by her cellphone.

She paused, then looked at Jonesy.

"I'll deal with you in a minute" she said, flipping open her phone, as she walked into the other room. Jonesy stood in the hall, and looked at Jen. The look in her eyes was almost lifeless.

"It's like she's some sort of zombie" he whispered, as Nikki re-entered by almost kicking down the door.

"You and you" she said, grabbing both Jen and Jonesy as she dragged them to the front door, "This way!"

"What are you doing?" Jen asked.

"Caitlin. Hospital. Baby" Nikki said. It instantly became clear to everyone.

"Holy Jesus!" Jen said, "we gotta roll!".

They all ran outside, and piled into the beat up car which was Jen's.

"Can we stop for food first?" Jonesy asked, "I forgot to eat lunch".

"Your friend's in labour, and you want to stop for food?" Nikki asked.

Jonesy sat for a moment, then turned back to Nikki.

"Depends where we go. Some places serve food faster than others" he said.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"We're going to the hospital, get some of their disgusting food there" she said, as she watched Jonesy shudder.

"Nothings worse than hospital food" Jonesy said.

Jen looked up.

"Maybe Nikki's cooking" she said, showing a small smile.

Nikki ignored the smart comment, and turned on the car. It coughed, and sounded like a gun went off, as steam rose from the hood.

"Uh Oh" was all they could say as they realized that the car wasn't moving anytime soon.

* * *

"A cute, pregnant blonde girl" Milo repeated to the nurse, "very stubborn, pink hairclip, how can you not see her?".

"I'm sorry sir" the nurse replied, "but we have many pregnant women who are blonde in this hospital".

Milo stood and thought for a moment.

"Then I guess I'll have to see all of them" he said.

"Sir, that's not possible, some are in the process of giving birth right now" she said.

But it was too late for her to say, for Milo had already made it into the maternity ward, and was searching every room.

* * *

Caitlin held her stomach and looked out the window. Nervousness was eating away at her insides. Either that, or her hunger.

"Where's Milo, he said he'd be here" she said, rubbing her stomach, feeling the movement inside her, "he said he'd be here".

"And I kept that promise" Milo said at that moment, pulling back the curtains to reveal himself, a black eye and one hand holding gauze over his nose.

"Milo!" Caitlin squealed, "you're here! Good god, what happened to you? You look like you got in a fight!".

"Something along those lines" he said, sitting on the chair beside her, "you see, apparently, many pregnant women like to be alone with the doctors when giving birth, and aren't particularly happy when a stranger walks in, looking for his girlfriend".

She smiled as he held her hand.

"I said I wouldn't leave you, and I'm keeping that promise" he said, as they both leaned in for a kiss. Just as they were about t lock lips, his phone went off.

"Damnit!" he said, pulling back as he answered the phone. Caitlin watched him anxiously as she listened in on the conversation.

"Yes, I'm Mr.Willmot…yes, I applied there…really? That's amazing! Thank you very much!" He hung up the phone as Caitlin anxiously asked, "Who was that?".

"One of the university's I applied for accepted me!" he said, punching a fist into the air, "and they've also offered me a 30,000$ scholarship to go there!"

"That's wonderful!" Caitlin squealed, doing her best to hug Milo, "I knew you were smart enough to get in!".

"Not that I just got in, but I got in on pretty much a free tuition!" he said starting to dance, but quickly stopped as the doctor came in.

"Test time" Milo said, "I'll be back, want anything?"

"Just you" she said, "be back quickly".

* * *

That day had certainly been interesting. After coming back with a pickle tuna peanut butter sandwich, the rest of the group arrived, and the worries were over. At least for everybody but Milo. He looked out the window of the hospital out towards the open city, seeing houses for miles. Only after celebrating his scholarship did he realize he had put himself in a bad situation: he forgot to mention the university was on the other side of the country, and also unfortunately for Milo, Canada is one BIG country.

He sighed, as Caitlin woke from her light sleep, rolled over and talked to him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing right now" he said, looking back at her, "try and get some sleep. You've got a big task ahead".

In no position to argue, she agreed, and rolled over.

Milo turned his attention back to the window.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I walked into that mall a year ago" he said to himself, watching the cars drive by, "and now that I have a girlfriend,, and great friends, I can't just leave them. Especially since one of them is gone now, I have to fill as much void as possible, although I know I can't plug the gap. Moving to Halifax would devastate Caitlin, and I can't just leave her now, she has a baby, and if she's left to take care of it on her own, both of them wouldn't make it.".

He laid down on the cot beside Caitlin's bed.

"This sucks, my scholarship sucks, Jude's death sucks, Jen's depression sucks, Caitlin's accidental pregnancy sucks, my van sucks, everything sucks".

He rolled over and fell asleep, but unbeknownst to him, Caitlin was listening in on his every word.

"You're right" she whispered to herself, "everything does suck".


	15. Lets Talk It Out

Everything Sucks

Author's Note: I know whoever reads this has been waiting, but some things are just more important than stories (can anyone say exam review?). I can't wait until I'm finished this up, my first full length fanfic finished! Hurray for me, eh? Right, like you guys care. Just read!

Chapter 15: Let's Talk It Out

Morning came, and Milo woke up to the sounds of an irate Caitlin scolding the nurse.

"That's way too much orange juice, the acid in it can hurt the baby!" she said, giving the nurse the orange juice back, "I need milk".

Milo sat up, and looked at Caitlin.

"Morning Queen Cleopatra" he said, grabbing for his glasses, "I see all our demands must be met, even first thing in the morning?"

"Har har Milo" Caitlin said, taking the glass of milk brought by the nurse, "It's almost twelve, I've been giving orders long since".

"Then I'm here for you to stop harassing the nurses" he said, getting off the cot and walking to the hallway, "I'll take over from here"

"Very funny" Caitlin said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I know" Milo said, poking his head out of the hallway, aren't I hilarious?"

* * *

"Okay" Nikki said, putting the last of the gifts in the car, "do we have everything before we go?".

"Lemme see" Jonesy said,' stealing the list from Nikki, "baby gifts, gifts for Caitlin, baby gifts, more baby gifts, more gifts for Caitlin, what about Jonesy?".

She took it back and slapped him across the back of the head.

"You're not the one in labour" she said, closing the trunk and getting into the car.

"What are you talk about?" he said, jumping in, "I'm always labouring, at the mall working, at home making dinner, dr-".

"Not work Tweedle-Retarded" she said, "Baby. Baby gifts, ring a bell?".

"Oh…My…God!" Jonesy said sarcastically, hugging Nikki, "you're pregnant!".

"You wish Garcia, you wish" she said, pulling out of the driveway as they headed for the hospital.

* * *

"Great Wilmott" Milo said to himself as he sat on the closed toilet in the washroom stall as he tried to think, "you're in a quagmire of decisions now, aren't you? You've got a girlfriend in need in one hand, and your entire life in the other, what are you gonna do?"

"Just let it all work itself out dude" a familiar voice echoed through the washroom.

Milo's head shot up, and he listened closer.

"Great, and now I'm hallucinating" he said, shaking his head.

"Dude, are you trying to say I'm not here?" it echoed again.

Milo shot off the toilet and ran outside the stalls. Standing in front of him was a familiar figure.

"Jude?" he said, shaking his head to make sure he wasn't imagining things, "is that you?".

Jude looked at himself.

"Yeah bro, pretty sure" he said, giving a thumbs up.

"Why aren't you dead?" Milo asked, walking up it him, as he put his hand through his torso, feeling a chill go through his body as he did it.

"Oh I'm dead bro" he said, "It wasn't my choice, but I'm dead".

"Who's was it?" Milo asked.

Jude shrugged his shoulders.

"Some drunk dude from Vancouver" he said, hopping up onto the counter and sitting down, "but he drank himself to death anyway, so why should I care?"

"Why should you care?" Milo asked, "Have you forgotten about Jen? Because she sure as hell hasn't forgotten about you!"

"What do you want me to do Milo?" he asked, "I'm a freaking ghost now, what am I gonna do to make her feel better?"

"For starters, tell her you're alright" Milo said, crossing his arms.

"Hey Jen" Jude mimicked, "yeah, it's me, you're dead boyfriend. Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm okay".

"I meant to let her know she doesn't have to stay depressed anymore" Milo said, "she's even stopped working at the mall she's so depressed!".

An angry shout form down the hall ended the conversation quickly.

"I gotta go Jude" he said, starting to walk away, "Caitlin's going crazy over this whole birth thing, lucky I'm not the one feeling the pain".

"The baby!" Jude said, "I completely forgot!".

Milo looked back.

"You forgot about a lot more than just the baby" he said, closing the door behind him.

Jude listened as he heard Milo's footsteps become more and more faint.

"Jen…" he thought as he took of for her house, "I've got to see if she's alright".

* * *

"Okay Jen, you can do this" Jen said as she stood up on the stool while she threw the rope over the metal I-Beam, "you're done with this fucking depression, let's get this death thing over with, if Jude can…die…"

She collapsed onto the stool as tears poured down her face. She had hit rock bottom. She had to quit after Coach Halder realized her depression was taking too big a toll on her, she felt more and more isolated as every day passed, and possibly worst of all: she missed Jude with all her heart.

"Jesus…" she sobbed to herself, "you can't even kill yourself to end this shitty depression. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Bra" an all too familiar voice once again echoed, "it's just in your head".

Her head shot up, and she looked behind her. A faint figure of Jude stood behind her, and it began walking closer. She was too scared to move, and only watched as his hand came up to her and wiped a tear off her face.

"None of that bra" Jude said, "I'm here".

"For how long?" she asked, as she slowly calmed herself down.

Jude looked away.

"Not very long bra" he said, "But I-"

"Then why'd you bother coming back?" she asked, "if you're not staying for good, then why would I want to talk to you?".

"I needed to tell you to move on Jen" he said, sitting on the ground in front of her, "I know we had some stuff, and it was awesome".

"Stuff?" Jen asked, following suit as she sat down as well, "we were in love! How can you just forget that?".

"How can you say we 'were' in love bra?" Jude asked, looking into her eyes, "I still love you?".

She looked at him as she took the rope off from around her neck.

"If you still love me, then why don't you come back?" she whimpered.

"Why do you think I pushed you out in the first place?" Jude asked, "I knew that if you were gone, the fallout from your death would be much worse. To make that final decision had to happen fast, but in the long run it was the right choice. I care about you dudes & dudettes with everything I have" he said looking down at his shoes, "if I could've stayed with you, then I would've".

Jen kept looking at Jude, her eyes showing the signs of stress as evident as the pain in her heart.

"It hurts Jude" she said, "I miss you".

"I miss you too bra" he said, grabbing her hand. His grasp felt surprisingly real to Jen, as she watched his movements.

"Bra, you have two choices the way I see it" Jude said, letting go of the grab on her hands, "you can forget about being sad and enjoy the friends you have, because I can guarantee you that life will get better".

"Or?" Jen asked, getting up on her feet.

Jude looked back at the stool, then at Jen once again. She gasped, and held herself as to keep her from making any sudden moves.

"Jude! You can't be telling me to…" she said.

"I'm not" Jude said, "but it's the only way me and you can be together again".

"Can't you re-incarnate as something?" Jen asked.

"Nope" Jude said as he turned away and began walking, "only saints and these martyr people can do that. I'm stuck chillin' in heaven with the big guy".

"Jude, don't go!" Jen cried, running up to him as she grabbed his shoulder.

He turned back to her, and put his hands around his waist.

"What we had going bra, was the most important thing that ever happened in my life. So far, it's the same for you. But you'll find a new person, someone that'll make you feel the way I did, you just need to give it a chance".

"I don't know Jude, I just ca-"

He cut her off by locking their lips in a warm embrace, not a heavy kiss like in the action movies, but it still held the same passion that she had been so familiar with. Jude pulled back, leaving a stunned Jen to look on in disbelief.

"Later, bra" he said, as she watched his figure diminish into the netherness as she sat, watching his figure slowly slipping away.

"Bye, Jude" she sadly whispered, walking back to the living room. She took a seat on one of the couches, and breathed deep. A wave of relief rolled over her, as the feeling of a thousand pounds lifted off her heart.

"Thank you Jude" she whispered, as she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

"What's going on?" Milo frantically asked, watching the nurses and doctors tend to Caitlin.

"She's having contractions too close together" one of the nurses said, "they're inducing birth".

"Inducing?" Milo asked, "is she ready for this?".

"They never are" the nurse said bluntly.

"Milo?" he heard Caitlin's voice over the crowd.

"Caitlin!" he shouted, moving in closer to grab her hand.

"Okay push!" the doctor ordered, as Caitlin's grip on Milo's hand tightened to extremes that he never thought possible.

"Not the nails!" Milo said through gritted teeth to deal with the pain of her fingers digging into his hand.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight"

"I'm giving birth and YOU"RE COMPLAINIGN ABOUT PAIN?!?" Caitlin screamed as she gave a final push.

"Nine, Ten!", The doctor finished. The room fell silent as one prominent voice overtook all the others. Milo and Caitlin froze, in lieu of seeing the source of noise. Caitlin's eyes darted across the ceiling as she was afraid to see the mess. doctor called.

"Yes?",she said as she wearily looked up.

"It's a boy".


End file.
